My Sacrifice
by JustSomeone13
Summary: Isto traz lágrimas aos meus olhos... meu sacrifício...
1. Chapter 1

Olhou para o relógio, o visor piscava 3:11 da manhã. Passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo os pêlos lhe arranharem. Estalou o pescoço, tinha aquela maldita reunião pela manhã, jogou a cabeça para traz e soltou um gemido de cansaço.

- Sono? – A voz agradável veio da porta.

Olhou para a mesma e viu o senhor de cabelos brancos, fofos como um algodão e os olhos azuis bondosos.

- Não deveria estar dormindo? – Esfregou um dos olhos.

- Estava, mas tive a intuição que o jovem mestre estava acordado. – Se aproximou, segurando uma caneca que fumegava. – Café?

- Obrigado. – Murmurou enquanto se curvava. – Por favor.

Dimitri se sentou na cadeira indicada, trajava um roupão marrom escuro sobre o pijama cinza. Kai levou a caneca aos lábios, fechou os olhos sorvendo o líquido escuro, delicadamente passou a língua pelos lábios limpando qualquer resíduo.

- Bom? – Sorria.

- Muito. – Pousou a caneca sobre a mesa. – Deveria voltar a dormir.

- Você deveria tentar. – Apoiou o rosto sobre uma das mãos. – O que está te incomodando?

- Coisas. – Resmungou, desviou o olhar para um porta-retrato na mesa.

- Sente falta?

- Um pouco. – Deu de ombros, tomou mais um gole.

- Porque não os chama? – Sorriu. – Posso organizar tudo.

- Eles estão vindo. – Olhou para o homem. – A reunião de amanhã, é com eles.

- Vai oferecer um jantar?

- Pode ser. – Deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção para os papéis.

- E a carta de hoje cedo? – Olhou o envelope lacrado.

- Não quero saber dele. – A voz se tornou dura.

- Ele continua sendo…

- Dimitri. – Kai levantou o rosto. – Não quero falar disso.

- Como queira, mestre Kai, como queira. – Se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade. – Se me permiti, vou me recolher.

Kai apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, entrelaçando os dedos na frente do rosto, observou o senhor se afastar.

- Dimitri. – O chamou sem se conter, o senhor se virou quase na porta. – Vou oferecer o jantar, por favor, organize tudo.

- Claro, jovem mestre. – Curvou a cabeça e logo se voltou para a porta.

- Dimitri.

- Sim.

- Eu… - Parou respirando. – Eu não…

- Eu sei jovem mestre. – Sorriu e se retirou.

**XxXxXxXx**

Então, sequela de My own prison!

Não sei se alguém reaprou, mas se passou alguns anos desde que ele foi embora, esse trecho foi só para deixar a vontade de quero mais.

Bjs, comentarios e favoritos sempre muito bem-vindos.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap I

Kai estava de frente para a janela, olhava para a pasta em suas mãos. A porta se abriu e ele se virou para olhar. O homem ruivo de olhos vivamente azuis usava um terno preto sóbrio com a camisa social branca e a gravata vermelha com listras diagonais em prata.

- Você parece um defunto pronto pro velório. – Comentou descontraido, se aproximou do outro. – Sério, você tinha que estar todo de preto?

Kai bufou e se virou para o Ivanov. O terno negro com risca tão fraca de cinza que mal era visivel a camisa social de seda negra e a gravata de um pano mais grosso da mesma cor.

- Algo mais?

- Sim, as suas olheiras te dão um aspecto medonho. Tem certeza que não está morto? – Sorriu.

- Tem certeza que você ainda trabalha aqui? – Retrucou em tom frio.

- Mal humor? – Se sentou na poltrona em frente a mesa.

- Hn…

- Bem, acho melhor você ficar mais sociavel. – Brincou com uma caneta. – Fui informado que eles chegaram.

A secretária esperava perto da porta de folha dupla. Estava abraçada a uma pasta preta, enquanto os dois homens se aproximavam.

- Eles já estão a espera dos senhores. – Estendeu a pasta para Tala.

- Hn… - Kai empurrou as portas.

O grupo conversava animadamente, mas silenciou quando as duas figuras param no portal. Tyson se levantou estendendo a mão para Kai.

- Vejo que parou de brincar com as tintas. – Sorriu. – Mas precisa se barbear. Não foi uma troca muito inteligente, continua com o rosto sujo.

- Hn… - Kai retribuiu o aperto de mão. – Pelo menos eu posso, agora você trocar o seu egocêntrismo por inteligência é um pouco mais dificil.

Tala rolou os olhos para o teto enquanto falava:

- Eu peço pra você ser sociável e você me faz isso com menos de 5 minutos de conversa?

- Sr. Insuportavel. – Tyson deu um passo para traz.

Max apareceu ao lado do moreno e comentou:

- É melhor você parar agora, sabe ficar só com o primeiro.

Tyson se afastou soltando um muxoxo, Max sorriu e estendeu a mão:

- Kenny não pode vir, tivemos um problema lá.

- Sem problemas. – Apertou brevemente a mão.

Enquanto o loiro se afastava para comprimentar Tala outro moreno se aproximou do Hiwatari.

- Kai.

- Ray.

Trocaram um breve aceno de cabeça e um longo olhar.

- Melhor começarmos. – Kai se desviou para Tyson.

- Na verdade estavamos conversando. – O ex-campeão do mundo sorriu. – Sobre tudo o que se passou desde que nos afastamos.

- Hn… - Se dirigiu até a cabeceira da mesa com Tala em seu encalço.

- E sobre o que falavam? – Tala abriu a planilha.

Kai retirou o paletó o colocando no encosto da cadeira.

- Ray estava contando que ele e Mariah se separaram. – Tyson bocejou.

- Ty, você poderia parecer menos animado. – Ray se recostou.

- Desculpa. – Riu, olhou para Max. – E você?

- Nada de mais. – Deu de ombros. – O trabalho me consome de mais e quando não to trabalhando tento surfar um pouco.

- Surfar? – Tyson riu.

- É legal.

- E você e a Hillary? – Ray olhou para Tyson.

- Brigando. – Suspirou. – O tempo todo. Tem dias que só fazemos isso.

- Que péssimo cara. – O loiro sorriu solidário.

- É. – Olhou para Kai que fitava a parede. – E você Kai?

- Hn…

- Está com alguém, o que anda fazendo?

A secretária entrou nessa hora, foi na direção de Kai.

- Posso mandar servir um café? – A voz macia e sedosa.

- Claro. – Olhou para Tala que continha o suspiro de escárnio. – Pode se retirar.

A mulher parecia insatisfeita com algo, estava na porta quando Kai falou.

- Se o Sr. Scott ligar, passe a ligação e apenas essa ligação.

- Kai?

- Digamos que o Kai não está em uma relação. – Tala interviu, sorria de modo malicioso. – Está mais para sexo casual.

- Quem é a infeliz? – Tyson se curvou sobre a mesa. – Ou devo dizer, sortuda?

O telefone deu um toque, Kai o retirou do gancho. Os olhos dourados estreitaram levemente.

- Sim. – Ouviu a breve resposta. – Pode passar.

Tala tampou o rosto e soltou um suspiro.

- Você não vem? – Kai utilizou um tom frio. – Já deveria estar no avião. – Respirou fundo. – Faça como quiser.

Bateu o telefone, Tala o olhou e logo se voltou para Tyson:

- Eu diria que nesse instante ele é um infeliz.

- Ele? – Quase engasgou.

- Algum problema? – Kai o fitou com raiva.

- Nenhum. – Se apressou em responder. – Apenas surpreso.

Procurou o olhar dos outros, Max sorria, Ray olhava para Kai de maneira serena.

- Ótimo, vamos nos concetrar na reunião. – Puxou a pasta que estava na frente de Tala. – Teremos mais tempo para isso no jantar.

- Jantar? – O moreno esfregou o estômago.

- Sim, esfomeado. – Lhe lançou um olhar debochado. – Estou convidando vocês para um jantar, hoje na minha casa.

A tarde e o jantar foram tão calmos, conversaram sobre várias coisas, Kai acabou por convida-los a passar a noite na mansão. Já passava da uma da manhã e ele estava na sala, com um copo de uísque na mão. Max parou na porta e se encostou no batente.

- Incomodo?

Kai se virou para ele fez um leve aceno com a cabeça.

- De maneira nenhuma.

Max se aproximou, enquanto Kai servia outro copo.

- Aceita?

- Claro. – Murmurou tomando um gole.

- O inocente Max agora bebe? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O inocente Max se tornou um homem de negócios. – Sorriu de leve.

- Como devo entender essa frase? – Ficou de lado para a janela, de frente para o homem.

- Como melhor lhe convir. – Max soltou uma risada. – E não eu não faço nada fora da lei.

- Hn… eu sempre achei que você faria algo relacionado ao oceâno. – Suspirou. – Nunca te imaginei como seguindo carreira em escritório, terno e gravata.

- Nem eu. – Tomou mais um gole. – Quando eu estava decidindo fazer Biologia Marinha, minha mãe me pediu para assumir o lugar dela.

- E você aceitou?

Max o olhou, suspirou e disse com a voz quase um murmúrio:

- Ela sacrificou tanto, por que não posso sacrificar um pouco?

- Por que esse pouco é a sua vida.

- Então por que você assumiu a Biovolt? Você sempre odiou essa empresa e tudo o que ela significava.

- Eu mudei bastante os rumos da empresa, agora somos uma multinacional de respeito e completamente limpa.

- E esse era o seu sonho?

- Não. – Sorriu.

Ficaram em silencio olhando pela janela, até que Max perguntou o que estava lhe incomodando.

- Esse Sr. Scott, é o dono da consultora que a BBA é cliente?

- Minha empresa também é cliente dele. – Kai tomou um gole. – E sim é ele.

- Chateado? – O olhou pelo canto do olho, observou o maxilar tenso.

- Sinceramente? – Soltou a respiração pela boca. – Estou irritado por que não consigo me sentir chateado por ele não vir.

- Não o ama?

- Não. – Deu de ombros. – Apenas carência.

Max soltou uma risada curta atraindo o olhar do mais velho.

- Hn? – Não entendeu.

- Você não percebe? – Max sorriu. – Kai Hiwatari, carente? É hilário.

Kai rolou os olhos, abafando o riso.

- Ta é um pouco engraçado.

- Engraçado? – Max parou. – Eu diria improvavel. Então?

- Hn… nesse caso. – Kai parou pensando. – Também seria improvavel o Tyson ter se tornado presidente da BBA.

- Ta, isso também é um pouco improvavel. – Max riu novamente.

- Improvavel ou impossivel? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ele é o presidente, não é? – Max olhou para o fundo do copo. – E você se sentiu carente.

Kai tornou a abafar o riso.

- O que? – Max tomou o ultimo gole.

- Agora que você disse, eu realmente não sei porque me envolvi com ele. – Se recompôs.

Mergulhou o saquinho de chá na água fumegante, apoiou o rosto sobre uma das mãos absorvendo o cheiro que subia.

- Sem sono? – A voz de Tyson se fez presente no aposento pouco iluminado.

- Hey. – Sorriu. – Pensando. E você acordado a essa hora?

- Fome. – Esfregou o estômago, abriu um armario próximo.

- Novidade. – Sorriu de leve, pegou a xícara a guiando até os lábios. – Tenta não acabar com a comida toda da casa.

- Hunf. – Tyson tentou esconder o sorriso.

- Velhos hábitos são dificeis de se esquecer. – Comentou distraido.

- Ray. – Tyson deu meia volta na mesa, suas mãos livres de qualquer alimento. – Posso falar com você?

- Achei que era isso que estavamos fazendo. – Tomou mais um gole.

- Só porque estamos na Rússia, você não precisa agir como o Sr. Insensível. – Bufou cruzando os braços sobre a mesa.

- Fala logo. – Soltou uma breve risada.

- Queria pedir desculpas pelo jeito que eu falei hoje.

- Do meu divórcio?

- É. – Tyson se sentiu pouco a vontade.

- Sem problemas. – Passou o dedo pela borda da xícara. – Não me incomodei.

- Então…

- Quer saber porque terminamos? – Olhou para os olhos castanhos. – Fácil, eu não a amava, só me casei por que era o que todos achavam o certo. Mas eu nunca a amei, pelo menos não como mulher.

- Entendo.

- E a Hillary?

Tyson suspirou, passou a mão pelos cabelos parecia cansado.

- Não sei, tudo agora vira motivo pra briga. Tenho vontade de nem voltar pra casa. – Suspirou encarando as próprias mãos. – Acho que ela ta me traindo.

- Por que acha isso?

- Distante, totalmente. Mal me deixa tocar. – O olhou.

- Bem, se você quer a minha opnião. – Tomou mais um gole de chá. – Pergunta abertamente de uma vez, Tyson vocês são noivos e não casados.

- Melhor saber agora?

- É.

- E essa história do Kai. – Franziu o cenho. – O que você acha?

- A vida é dele. – Encolheu os ombros.

- No dia do casamento do Ray… - Olhou para o fundo do copo. – Eu não achei que ele estivesse realmente feliz.

Kai olhou para Max antes de se servir de mais uma dose.

- Talvez não estivesse.

- Mas ele tava se casando, não deveria ser um momento feliz? – Max se sentou em uma poltrona.

- Depende do que essa pessoa realmente sente. – Kai se sentou na poltrona ao lado dele.

- Para, ta me assustando. – Fechou os olhos com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Por que?

- Ta sentimental. – Max virou o rosto para ele. – Por que você não foi?

- No casamento?

- É.

Encolheu os ombros, olhando para o copo.

- Tinha muita coisa para fazer, Voltaire era uma ameaça, não podia me afastar da empresa.

- E o Khan?

- Bem, ta morando sozinho agora. – Bebericou a bebida. – E se eu bem conheço ele, deve aparecer por aqui.

- Seria legal. – Riu com gosto. – Ver o Tyson levar umas bengaladas.

Kai soltou uma breve gargalhada.

- Certeza que não tem problema ficarmos por aqui?

- A casa é grande. – Encolheu os ombros. – Não tem sentido vocês ficarem em um hotel.

- Bem… - Max esvaziou o copo. – Nesse caso eu peço licença, to exausto.

- Boa noite, Tate.

- Boa noite, Hiwatari.

Pousou a xícara na pia, suspirou molhando as mãos no jorro de água gelada e depois as levando à nuca. Fechou os olhos relembrando o toque, os beijos, o corpo, as caricias, o cheiro…

- Merda. – Resmungou sentindo a calça lhe apertar. – Esquece isso, Kon.

- Esquecer o que? – A voz baixa e rouca veio da porta.

Ray se virou surpreso, estava escuro Kai nunca perceberia a leve elevação da calça.

- Nada.

- Já disse que você é um péssimo mentiroso. – Puxou a cadeira se sentando.

Ray cruzou os braços, permanecendo em silêncio.

- Como você está?

- Depois de quase 10 anos você me pergunta isso?

Kai suspirou, descansou o rosto na palma da mão.

- O que eu deveria falar? – Resmungou. – Desculpa por não ter ligado esses anos, sabe como é a sua esposa.

Permaneceu quieto.

- Ray. – O chamou tentando se controlar. – Você casou, eu presumi que não me quisesse por perto.

- Você me afastou, Kai. – Rosnou de repente. – Você não me quis por perto.

- Seria maravilhoso ter você por perto enquanto o psicopata do meu avô queria me atingir de qualquer maneira. – Alterou o tom de voz, ficando irritado.

- Você não me deixou escolher.

- Bela escolha: Viver com uma ameaça de morte pairando sobre a cabeça ou ficar seguro e vivo. – Argumentou com escárnio.

- E o que eu queria não importa?

- Desde que você estivesse seguro, não.

- Bem, aparentemente o Sr. Scott não se importa em correr riscos. – Desdenhou.

- Quando Henry apareceu, meu avô já estava morto. – Retrucou mais calmo.

- Bem, desejo felicidades ao casal. – Falou com frieza começou a ir para a porta.

- Ciúmes, gatinho?

- Não seja prepotente, Hiwatari. – Rosnou. – Como se você fosse importante a ponto de me deixar enciumado.

- Aparentemente sou.

- Aparencias enganam. – Continuou andando.

Kai se levantou o pegando pelo pulso.

- Se não é ciúmes, o que é?

- Nada, apenas algo que ficou guardado por muito tempo. – Continuou com o tom bravo. – Boa noite.

- Noite, gatinho. – Murmurou para o vazio.

**XxXxXx**

Então, to de férias o/

Deus, tenho tempo livre agora, pelo menos até dia 1º de fevereiro.

Gostaram?

O prólogo eu fiz pra ficar confuso mesmo, agora eu prometo que vou ir exclarecendo as coisas.

Bjs, comentarios e favoritos sempre bem-vindos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo II

_- Quero você. – Chupou o lóbulo da orelha._

_- Droga gatinho. – Se contorceu. – Não quero te machucar._

_Ray esfregou os quadris juntos, gemendo em protesto._

_- Por favor?_

_Kai se virou, derrotando o moreno contra o colchão. Mordendo o ombro, se moveu passando a língua pelo pescoço._

Acordou com a luz invadindo o quarto, abriu os olhos cor de vinho. Sentiu algo molhado em suas roupas.

- Inferno.

-_ Est_a muito cedo para já sair amaldiçoando, irmãozinho. – A voz calma veio de uma das poltronas dispostas no quarto.

- Khan, tem noção das horas? – Resmungou se sentando, levantando o lençol para olhar o estrago que tinha feito na calça do pijama.

- Não, não da pra ver as horas. – Sorriu de leve. – Cadê o povo?

Kai olhou para o relógio de pulso.

- Dormindo. – Se levantou indo para o banheiro. – Vou tomar banho.

- Frio? – Perguntou em voz alta.

- Vai a merda.

Khan riu baixo, se levantou saindo do quarto. Sorriu sentindo o cheiro familiar.

- Bom dia, gatinho.

Ray se virou um pouco surpreso, estava descendo para comer algo.

- Khan. – Sorriu com prazer.

Foi até o homem o abraçando com força, Khan soltou uma risada fraca.

- Eu não sou o Kai pra você ter tantas saudades. – Murmurou com um sorriso.

- Não me fala do seu irmão. – Suspirou.

- Ainda chateado com o cabeça oca? – Franziu a tez pálida.

- Esquece isso. – Se afastou.

- E aquela coisa acéfala que você chama de esposa? – Debochou, colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Ray enquanto andavam pelo corredor.

- Nos separamos. – Suspirou contendo o riso.

- Pode rir. – Sorriu mais abertamente. – Então, posso fazer aquele asno que meu irmão transa, sumir?

- Parece não gostar do Scott. – Comentou parando no alto da escada.

- É um animal. – Deu de ombros. – Se acha o senhor do mundo.

- Porque esta falando isso?

- Por que eu prefiro você como cunhado. – Respondeu em tom de brincadeira.

Ray rolou os olhos para o teto, o levou até a escada o fazendo colocar uma das mãos no corrimão, o segurou pela outra enquanto descia um degrau. Khan ia o acompanhando devagar.

- Então… hn… sabe algo sobre esse cara? – Perguntou tentando disfarçar a curiosidade que ardia em sua garganta.

- O Henry? – Não escondeu o tom de desgosto.

- É.

- Hn… ele trabalha pra Biovolt. – Deu de ombros.

- Isso eu sei.

- Quando ele esta aqui, o Kai geralmente passa todo o tempo que pode com ele. – Continuou com o tom de descaso. – Ele é meio arrogante, se acha o sabichão. Pela descrição que o Dimitri fez, acho que é bonito.

- E como ele é? – Perguntou receoso.

- Sabe como é deve ter a minha altura, ou seja, mais ou menos uns 1,78. – Continuou fazendo pouco caso. – Loiro, pelo o que o Dimitri disse o cara tem um sério problema com o barbeador já que nunca faz a barba e eu acho que o Kai esta pegando essa doença. Olhos azuis sejam lá que merda seja essa e cabelos curtos.

- Ah…

- É eu sei bem diferente de tu né? – Deu de ombros. – Meu irmão gosta de ir aos extremos.

Ray o sentou em uma das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha.

- Chá?

- Pode ser.

Ocupou-se com a chaleira, pegou duas canecas as colocando na mesa, junto com dois saquinhos de chá.

- Preocupado com o inglês?

- Ele é inglês?

- É. – Deu de ombros. – Qual é gatinho, eu sei que meu irmão prefere as especiarias chinesas ao chá inglês.

Ray sorriu de leve, mas ainda se sentia incomodado.

- Ainda gosta dele?

- Não sei. – Passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Ele não me quis perto dele.

- Você tem que entender que o nosso querido vovô era um animal. – Comentou reprimindo um bocejo.

- Eu sei disso, mas poxa eu fiquei louco de preocupação com vocês dois. – Ralhou olhando para a mesa.

- Kon, imagina que se você tivesse no carro junto com o Kai quando ele capotou. – Parou respirando, odiava lembrar daquilo. – Você poderia ter morrido junto com o segurança.

- Ele capotou de carro? – Arregalou os olhos.

- É meu querido avô fez o carro dele capotar. – Suspirou. – E não muito satisfeito, também deu uma surra e uma facada no abdômen.

- Que?

- Ray, eu garanto pra você. – Se curvou tentando encontrar as mãos do moreno, Ray prontamente as segurou. – Se o Kai tivesse permitido que você viesse conosco, se o meu avô tivesse a noção que você existia. Ele teria te matado, na frente do Kai.

Ray apertou as mãos dele de leve.

- Abrir mão de você foi a pior coisa que ele fez por causa do Voltaire.

Levantou-se pensando nas palavras de Khan, pegou a chaleira que assobiava no fogão e preencheu as xícaras.

- Ah, bom dia. – Dimitri entrou na cozinha e sorriu para os dois homens. – Jovem mestre imagino que já tenha acordado seu irmão.

- Mas é claro que acordei. – Comentou sorrindo. – Dimitri, me diga a verdade, aquele ser de sotaque abominável é narigudo né?

- Esta falando do Sr. Scoot? – Perguntou rindo. – Não, ele não é narigudo.

- Esta mentindo.

Ray colocou a xícara na frente de Khan e se sentou tomando o próprio chá, em silencio.

- Qual o problema, seu irmão me parece satisfeito. – Se ocupou com a cafeteira.

- Eu tenho o meu próprio candidato a cunhado. – Sorriu com um leve ar de criança arteira.

- E quem seria? – Dimitri alimentou a chama.

- O Sr. Kon aqui presente, óbvio. – Ouviu Ray engasgar.

Dimitri se virou olhando para Ray, o moreno estava levemente vermelho e fitava com um interesse incomum o conteúdo da xicara.

- Uma bela escolha, devo dizer. – Comentou com um tom solene. – Será uma disputa acirrada, os dois são bem bonitos.

- Dimitri, às vezes eu acho que você também gosta de homens. – Khan pousou a xícara com um suspiro impaciente. – Ray ganha ou não?

- Ganha o que? – Kai entrou na cozinha nesse instante, andou até a cesta de frutas pegando uma pera.

- Estou dizendo para o Dimitri que prefiro o Ray para cunhado. – Comentou inocentemente. – E queria saber se entre ele e o Henry, quem era mais bonito.

- Não acha que já esta bem grandinho para esses joguinhos? – Perguntou levemente irritado.

- É, Ray você ganhou. – Tomou um gole de chá.

- Khan. – Kai se irritou realmente.

- O que? – Khan também elevou o tom. – Vai dizer que você realmente gosta do Scoot?

- Isso não é da sua conta. – Se sentou em uma banqueta, encostando as costas no balcão da cozinha.

- Ótimo. – Deu de ombros. – E para a sua informação se eu estou muito velho para joguinhos, você esta muito velho para ter uma babá.

- Dimitri, me faça um favor? – Ignorou o ultimo comentário do mais velho.

- Claro jovem mestre.

- Pega a carta, eu deixei no escritório. – Se levantou indo sentar ao lado do irmão.

- O Scoot te mandou uma carta? – Provocou.

Kai se limitou a morder com força a pera.

- Coitada, ela não tem culpa. – Khan suspirou.

Kai olhou para Ray que permanecia olhando o fundo da xícara. Ficaram em silencio até o mordomo voltar.

- Deixarei os senhores sozinhos.

Saiu, Ray se levantou para acompanha-lo. Kai o segurou pelo pulso.

- Fica. – Pediu.

Khan arqueou as sobrancelhas, Kai e Ray se entreolharam por alguns segundos antes do Kon retornar ao lugar.

- É do Susumu. – Continuou olhando para o homem na sua frente, enquanto rasgava o papel. – Susumu é o nosso pai.

- Pelo menos é o que a certidão de nascimento diz. – Khan deu de ombros. – Bem, eu não sei exatamente o que ela diz, mas o Kai confirmou.

- Achei que os pais de vocês estivessem mortos. – Ray fez um semblante intrigado.

- Bem que eu gostaria. – Khan retrucou com descaso. – Enfim, o que o não-tão-morto-como-eu-gostaria quer dessa vez?

Kai leu em silencio a carta, bufou ao término desta.

- É merda. – O mais velho bebericou o chá.

- Ele esta dizendo que quer uma parcela na empresa. – Kai dobrou o papel.

- Não pode a única coisa de certo que o Voltaire fez foi deserdar ele.

- Ele quer um pouco meu e um pouco seu. – Suspirou empurrando o papel com a ponta dos dedos parecia que ele estava tirando algo particularmente nojento de perto.

- Resumindo ele só quer encher o saco. – Deu de ombros. – Kon, seu sogro é um caso sério.

Kai passou a mão pelos cabelos, os bagunçando, olhou para Ray.

- Infelizmente, sou obrigado a concordar com o meu irmão. – Se recostou, permaneceu olhando par Ray.

- Eu disse que você ganhava. – Khan riu baixo.

- A questão. – Se curvou para os dois, olhou para Kai com um leve descaso. – É se eu quero ganhar.

- Ah, inferno. – Khan deu um soco na mesa. – Quando um para com a palhaçada o outro começa?

- Khan, da licença pra gente. – Kai se inclinou para Ray.

- É, Dimitri vai ter que mandar limpar e muito bem essa mesa. – Se levantou. – Acho que depois de hoje eu não como mais aqui.

Esperou até o outro sair, Kai se levantou dando a volta na mesa. Estendeu a mão.

- O que é? – Ray perguntou ainda sentado.

- Você não quer?

- O que?

- Ficar comigo?

- Ah, isso. – Retrucou baixo, terminou de beber o chá e se levantou. – Mande lembranças ao Henry.

Passou por ele, encostando os ombros. Kai o segurou pelo braço o puxando de volta, o abraçou pelas costas descansando o queixo na curva do pescoço dele. Ray se arrepiou. Kai afastou a trança e depositou um beijo seco na nuca, Ray inclinou a cabeça para frente dando mais espaço. Kai apenas encostou a testa na parte traseira da cabeça deixando a respiração bater no pescoço. Passou a língua pela pele, causando um arrepio, a moveu indo para a lateral do pescoço. Ray girou a cabeça, podendo encostar a nuca no ombro de Kai, o sentiu roçar a barba, arranhando de leve a pele e o sussurro:

- Fica comigo?

Ray suspirou e fez ele lhe soltar, se virou para Kai. Se aproximou dos lábios, movendo a cabeça de um lado para outro, o ar cheio de tesão entre eles, quando Kai tentou lhe beijar Ray recuou:

- Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso, Hiwatari.

Khan, Max e Tyson conversavam na sala.

- Advogado? – O ex-campeão do mundo riu. – Usa colam vermelho e salta sobre os prédios?

- Hn? – Khan apertou de leve a bengala que segurava.

- Demolidor. – Riu.

Khan fez um movimento rápido com o braço. A bengala atingiu em cheio o braço de Tyson.

- Não senti falta disso. – Resmungou esfregando o braço.

- Eu posso continuar. – Riu.

Max soltou uma gargalhada, tampando os olhos.

- Não obrigado. – Resmungou. – Ninguém merece os irmãos Hiwatari.

- Ray gosta. – Aumentou o sorriso.

- Hn? – Os dois não entenderam.

- Esquece. – Assoprou com um leve descaso. – Então Tyson, quem foi a louca que resolveu ficar com você?

- Não fale assim da minha noiva. – Tyson chiou baixo.

- Uh. – Sorriu. – Sinto por isso Maxie.

- Sentir? – Perguntou confuso.

- Sempre achei que vocês dois tinham um caso. – Deu de ombros.

- Você não muda né? – Max continuou rindo.

- Nah. – Estalou o pescoço. – Pra que mudar algo tão perfeito?

- Metido igual ao teu irmão. – Alfinetou.

- Modéstia é algo de família. – Riu.

- O que tem o Ray? – Max continuou interessado.

- Meu irmãozinho esta tentando refinar o seu gosto. – Deu de ombros mais uma vez.

- Eu o que? – Kai pediu entrando na sala, Ray vinha com ele.

- Merda. – Fingiu irritação. – Eu nem posso falar mal de você em paz.

Kai suspirou e se adiantou, indo para o bar.

- Kai. – Khan o chamou de repente, o fazendo se virar para o irmão. – Rapidinha é uma coisa, agora em menos de cinco minutos é preciso ver um médico.

Ray fechou os olhos, sentindo os dois pares de olhos virarem na sua direção.

- Eu já disse que eu prefiro quando você não esta perto? – Kai tentou mata-lo com as palavras.

- Também te amo irmãozinho.

Murmurou em desagrado, começou a mexer nas garrafas e copos.

- Não esta um pouco cedo para beber? – Perguntou um pouco intrigado.

- O fígado é o único órgão do corpo humano que se regenera. – Respondeu se servindo de uma dose de uísque. – Enquanto o meu estiver se regenerando, ótimo eu vou beber.

Levou o copo aos lábios bebericando o líquido âmbar, os olhos de Ray encontraram os seus e percebeu a insatisfação do moreno. Pousou o copo sobre o balcão e suspirou de leve.

Dimitri apareceu na porta, dando um leve pigarro para ser ouvido.

- Jovem mestre, o senhor tem uma visita. – O tom calmo e profissional.

O homem loiro e magro apareceu no portal. Os olhos azuis bem claros, a barba por fazer deixando um ar desleixado, os cabelos loiros em um tom médio estavam elegantemente bagunçados e um pouco arrepiados. O nariz pequeno lhe dava um ar de superior.

- Odeio voos noturnos. – Murmurou largando a bagagem aos pés de Dimitri. – Dimi, leva isso pra mim? Obrigado.

Andou até Kai que se manteve sério, os olhos dos presentes estavam nele. A camisa social branca com listras finas em preto combinava com o jeans desbotado. Ele exalava um ar de garoto e ao mesmo tempo os olhos indicavam um ar sensual. Envolveu o pescoço de Kai e lhe beijou os lábios.

- Vou subir e tomar um banho. – Murmurou alto o suficiente para todos lhe ouvirem. – Te espero no chuveiro.

Saiu como entrou. Khan balançou a cabeça ouvindo os passos se afastarem.

- Esquece o que eu disse. – Se dirigiu ao irmão. – Pra aturar uma merda dessas, só bêbado, enche a cara, maninho.

Kai virou o conteúdo em um gole, evitou olhar para Ray e saiu da sala, apenas ouviu o ultimo comentário do irmão.

- Que raios é "Dimi"? – Comentou irônico. – Tadinho do Dimitri, Ray eu disse que você não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Entrou no quarto, observou as roupas jogadas pelo chão.

- Henry. – O chamou fechando a porta.

- Vem, a água esta uma delicia. – A voz pela porta aberta, um leve vapor vinha dela.

- Quero falar com você. – Encostou-se ao portal.

- Assim que você entrar. – Abriu a porta do Box deixando o corpo magro, apenas com os músculos trabalhados, definidos, e molhado amostra. – Vem.

Kai cruzou os braços, encostou a cabeça na madeira, os olhos brilharam frios.

- Estou falando sério.

- E eu também. – Passou a mão pelo tórax indo para o abdômen. – Senti sua falta amor.

- Henry. – Rosnou.

O loiro suspirou, desligou o chuveiro e pegou uma toalha se enxugando, andou até Kai. O abraçou, deu um beijo leve nos lábios.

- Irritado por que eu não vim ontem?

- Não. – O empurrou de leve, andou para dentro do quarto. – Não percebeu que eu tinha visitas?

- Se irritou por que eu falei daquele jeito? – Foi até ele, o empurrou para que Kai se sentasse na cama e se acomodou em seu colo.  
Kai o segurou pela cintura e o removeu, fazendo com que ele se sentasse sobre o colchão.

- Kai, o que aconteceu?

- Tem outra pessoa.

Henry arqueou uma sobrancelha, virou a cabeça na direção da porta. Levantou-se colocando a mesma roupa.

- Henry.

- Como eu não o reconheci? – Se virou para Kai, parecia alterado. – Ele esta lá embaixo não esta?

- Henry…

- Não precisa me responder Kai. – Pegou a blusa social e saiu pela porta. – Eu vou descobrir.

Tyson olhou para o homem moreno que parecia um pouco chateado.

- Você e o Kai? – Tyson se levantou. – Sério? E a Mariah?

- Estou me divorciando, Ty. – Ray olhou para o lado da escada.

- Tyson. – Max o segurou levemente pelo braço. – Se eles estão felizes…

- É claro que eu vou apoiar. – Tyson olhou um pouco ofendido para Max. – Só quero saber se eles têm certeza disso.

- Temos. – Ray respondeu ainda distraído.

- Então, sejam felizes. – Tyson encolheu os ombros.

Khan se levantou de repente, apertou a bengala.

- Ray, senta aqui do meu lado.

- Você esta em pé. – Tyson brincou.

- Ray, sai de perto da porta. – Khan ignorou o comentário de Tyson. – Agora.

- Khan… - Ray começou sem entender.

Os passos duros desciam pelas escadas junto com passos apressados.

- Ray… - Khan ficou mais agitado.

- Qual de vocês é o vagabundo que esta dando em cima do meu Kai? – Rugiu assim que entrou na sala.

Kai entrou logo atrás o pegando pelo braço e o puxando de volta.

- Olha a cena. – Murmurou irritado. – Odeio isso e você sabe.

- Não vou te perder. – Henry murmurou, o rosto estava ficando avermelhado.

- Não tínhamos nada sério e você sabe.

- Como assim nada sério? – Elevou o tom de voz, todos na sala podiam ouvir. – Um ano juntos e você me diz que não é nada sério?

- Nunca te fiz promessas. – Tentou acalma-lo, um pouco impaciente. – Então não me venha com essas.

- Kai Hiwatari, quem é ele? – Olhou para os presentes na sala.

- Abaixe o tom. – Khan deu um passo para frente. – Você não esta na sua casa.

- Khan. – Kai o advertiu.

- Kai, olha como essa coisa fala comigo. – Henry se virou para ele.

- Coisa? – Ray reagiu antes de Kai. – Olha como você fala com ele.

- Quem você pensa que é para se intrometer nesse assunto? – Henry o olhou de cima em baixo. – É ele?

- É, sou eu. – Sentiu Khan lhe procurar com a mão, o segurou com firmeza.

- Insolente. – Rugiu, tentou avançar nele, mas Kai o impediu. – Você realmente acha que o conhece?

- Ninguém pode conhecer totalmente uma pessoa. – Sentiu Khan lhe apertar o braço, deu um passo para traz se aproximando dele.

- Você não tem noção do que é acordar de noite por que ele teve um pesadelo com o maldito do Voltaire. – Abraçou Kai, escondeu seu rosto no pescoço pálido. – Você não sabe o que é ver o corpo dele todo marcado.

Kai olhou para Ray em um pedido mudo de desculpas, Ray tencionou o corpo.

- O que você não sabe… - Khan começou calmo. – É que o Ray não sabe de tudo isso, por que o Kai teve medo do nosso amado vovô fizesse algo com ele. Por isso o Kai afastou o Ray.

- Seu avô está morto há quase dois anos. – Levantou o rosto para Kai, puxou o rosto dele o forçando a lhe olhar nos olhos. – Você poderia ter procurado por ele, você não gosta dele.

- Você não sabe do que esta falando. – Tyson de repente entrou na conversa. – Kai teve os motivos dele para não procurar o Ray. E não tem ninguém no mundo que conheça o Kai tão bem quanto nós.

- Tyson. – Max o puxou. – Vamos deixa-los resolverem isso sozinhos.

- Não Max. – Kai olhou para os dois, fez um aceno de reconhecimento para o dragão. – Eu agradeço, mas quem sai somos nós dois.

Empurrou ligeiramente Henry, o olhou com frieza.

- Vamos conversar lá em cima.

- Não. – Olhou para Ray e tornou a olhar para Kai. – Você não ousaria não depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você.

- Eu sou grato por tudo isso. – Sussurrou o segurando pelos pulsos. – Mas não posso continuar com isso.

- Eu te amo.

- Não faça isso. – Sibilou o maxilar tenso. – Tenha o mínimo de dignidade.

- Ele sabe o que é isso? – Khan se colocou a voz sarcástica.

Henry encostou o rosto no ombro de Kai, fechando os olhos.

- Quem mais te aguentaria de mau humor? – Murmurou comprimindo o rosto contra a camisa dele. – Quem mais te entende sem precisar nem ouvir a sua voz?

- Henry…

- Eu te amo, Kai. – O puxou selando os lábios.

Kai o segurou pelos ombros, o empurrando de leve, deu um passo para traz. O olhou sério e abanou com a cabeça. Henry suspirou, lançou um olhar venenoso para Ray e saiu da sala como um furacão.

- Hn… - Tyson se pronunciou assim que ouviram o estrondo de uma porta. – Fácil né?

- Nem tanto. – Kai murmurou, estava saindo.

- Kai. – Ray o chamou de volta.

O Hiwatari se virou para olha-lo, tentou parecer indiferente.

- Vamos tomar um chá? – Khan sugeriu, virou o rosto na direção que ele sabia estar Max e Tyson.

- Boa. – Max arrastou Tyson para fora da sala.

- Se comportem. – Khan murmurou indo atrás dos dois.

Kai se aproximou um pouco cauteloso. Ray olhou para o chão entre eles.

- Você disse que eu teria que fazer melhor. – Sussurrou.

- Melhor, não uma cena. – Levantou os olhos, a tempo de ver um resquício de dor passar pelos olhos de Kai.

- Não foi minha intenção. – A voz dura e sem emoção. – Vou ver como ele esta.

Ray o segurou pelo pulso, o abraçou e ainda podia senti-lo tenso.

- Não quis dizer isso. – Sussurrou, deu um beijo seco no pescoço pálido. – Desculpa?

Kai virou o rosto, fechando os olhos. Ray se afastou um pouco o olhando, aninhou o rosto dele entre as mãos.

- Me desculpa Kai?

- Não estou zangado. – Sussurrou abrindo os olhos.

- Então me abraça. – Pediu se aproximou na intenção de beija-lo.

- Tenho que resolver a história com o Henry primeiro. – Desviou os lábios, os pressionando contra o rosto de Ray.

Ouviu um rosnado baixo de insatisfação, sorriu enquanto o envolvia nos braços.

- Pensei que tinha que fazer melhor. – Tornou a sussurrar.

- Você consegue ser melhor? – Sorriu.

- Dane-se o Henry. – Murmurou se curvando para Ray.

Sorriu deslizou as mãos pelo pescoço o puxando para mais perto. Sentiu os pelos pinicarem seu rosto enquanto ele lhe abraçava com mais força. Soltou um gemido baixo quando os dedos de Kai entraram em contato com a base de sua coluna, puxou de leve os cabelos dele. Kai diminuiu o ritmo:

- Senti… - Deu um leve beijo. – falta… - Mais um beijo curto. – de você.

- Também. – Sorriu de olhos fechados.

Kai subiu a mão por dentro da camisa, aninhou seu rosto ao pescoço moreno. Ouviram um estrondo no andar superior que fez Kai se separar levemente dele.

- Melhor eu subir antes que ele destrua a porcaria do quarto. – Rosnou baixinho, Ray o olhou um pouco apreensivo.

- Não quero você lá em cima.

- Vou lá acalma-lo e depois eu volto. – O olhou tentando transmitir calma. – Fica com o Khan.

- Por quê?

- Qualquer coisa ele usa a bengala. – Riu baixo, deu um rápido beijo e saiu.

**xXxXx**

Boa noite.

Demorei eu sei, mas vocês tem que entender que eu andei ocupada com a faculdade e em breve eu espero ter uma noticia boa, mas que vai limitar ainda mais o meu tempo.

Espero que tenham gostado e acima de tudo que tenham gostado do novo personagem. A dica do capitulo é: prestem atenção nele por mais que pareça ele não vai se dar por vencido tão facilmente.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap III

Abriu a porta, o homem loiro estava atirado de bruços na cama. Os cacos do espelho estavam espalhados pelo tapete.

- Já acabou? – Perguntou cruzando os braços, a voz forte e fria.

- Suma Hiwatari.

- É a minha casa.

Henry se virou para ele, ficando deitado de barriga para cima, apoiado nos antebraços. O olhou numa mistura de sensualidade e raiva.

- Duvido que ele te satisfaça como eu posso te satisfazer. – A voz transbordando de luxúria.

- Você não vai me fazer ficar. – Fechou os olhos.

Levantou-se indo até ele, levou as mãos à calça de Kai.

- Eu sei o que você gosta. – Sussurrou, se aproximou dos lábios dele.

Kai o empurrou. – Chega Henry, eu não vou ficar com você por causa de sexo.

- Sempre nos entendemos na cama. –Tentou toca-lo.

- Nunca achei que você fosse tão baixo. – O segurou pelos pulsos.

- Como você não pode me amar?

- Te respeito e te admiro, mas não te amo.

- Você o ama?

- Amo.

Henry acenou com a cabeça, se afastou.

- Vou para um hotel. –Murmurou enquanto pegava a mala.

- Vou pedir para o motorista te levar. – Abriu a porta, olhou para Henry. – Se precisar…

- Esquece Kai.

Tala se manteve com a expressão neutra enquanto ouvia toda a história.

- Então, o Kai deu um fora no Henry para ficar com o Ray. - Comentou devagar. – Imaginei que fosse acontecer.

Khan soltou um riso baixo. – Cadê o Bryan?

- Ainda não chegou. – Murmurou um pouco mais agitado. – Queria falar isso com o Kai, ele já deveria ter chegado.

- Aonde ele foi? – Max perguntou.

- Sérvia, testar uma nova liga de metais que o Kai quer usar. – Mordeu o lábio. – Não falo com ele a dois dias.

- Kai deve saber de algo. – Khan levou a xícara aos lábios.

- Espero. – Olhou para a porta da cozinha. – Kon.

- Ivanov. – Murmurou indo até eles, parou no meio do caminho. – Por que estão no balcão?

- Já disse, não como mais naquela mesa. – Khan respondeu com descaso.

- Onde esta o Kai? – Tala se sobre pôs aos risos.

- Lá em cima. – Retrucou mexendo na trança, se sentou ao lado de Khan. – Falando com o Henry.

- Ele ainda não o colocou pra fora? – Khan virou o rosto na direção da voz de Ray. – Meu irmão esta amolecendo.

- Ray não esta fazendo seu trabalho direito. – O ruivo assoprou o chá.

Tyson engasgou, atraindo os olhares.

- Tyson você ainda não sabe o que um casal faz no quarto? – Ironizou.

- Prefiro não imaginar o que eles fazem. – Retrucou, deu um olhar sem jeito para Ray.

- Será que ele demora? – Tala olhou para Ray.

- Henry deve tentar fazer coisinhas antes. – Khan respondeu. – Ray, sobe lá em cima e cata o meu irmão pelas orelhas.

Max se debruçou sobre a bancada para poder rir, Tyson olhou abobado para Khan e Tala correu a mão impaciente pelos cabelos rebeldes. Ray olhou para Khan em silencio.

- Desculpa. – Murmurou.

- Kai. – Tala se levantou.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha ia na direção deles.

- Bryan? – Perguntou enquanto se aproximava.

- Onde ele esta?

- Falei com ele ontem. – Deu de ombros. – Se entreteve com o trabalho, disse que achou algo interessante.

- E não me avisou? – Se irritou, deu um soco no mármore.

- Sem crise de ciúmes. – Khan o advertiu.

- Cadê o Henry?– Max olhou rapidamente para Ray antes de perguntar.

- Fazendo as malas. – Murmurou irritado.

- Como você conseguiu isso? – Khan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Hn… - Respondeu dando de ombros. – Tenho meus truques.

- Continuo sem querer saber o que vocês andaram fazendo. – Tyson retrucou mexendo o chá com uma colher.

Kai lhe deu um olhar fulminante, fez um sinal para Tala e os dois saíram da cozinha. Max deu uma cotovelada em Tyson.

- Ai.

- Você é um idiota, sabia? – O repreendeu. – Parece que não cresceu.

- Mas o que eu fiz? – Tyson arregalou os olhos.

- Continua insensível igual um legume. – Max continuou as bochechas ficando levemente vermelhas.

- Agora eu entendi. – Khan sorriu.

- O que? – Os dois se viraram para ele.

- Por que vocês nunca ficaram juntos, o Tyson não conseguiu perceber que é louco pelo nosso Maxie aqui.

Ray respirou fundo e saiu da cozinha.

Tala se sentou em uma poltrona e encarou Kai.

- Esta dizendo que ele vai embora só por que você disse que amava o Kon? – Repetiu em voz pausada. – Ok ai tem.

- É eu também acho. – Se sentou pressionando a ponte do nariz.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Deixa-lo ir embora. – Encolheu os ombros ainda de olhos fechados. – Não quero saber dele aqui.

- Ok, mas eu acho que isso vai te causar problemas.

- Um dia eventualmente. – Abriu os olhos. – Por agora eu só quero aproveitar o fato do Ray estar aqui e estar comigo.

- Meu amigo está apaixonado. – Sorriu lhe deu uma tapa na perna. – E agora, vai casar?

- Quem sabe.

- Eu falei brincando. – Tala arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Está preocupado com o Bryan? – O olhou com mais atenção.

- Odeio quando ele fica longe. – Suspirou. – Não durmo a noite.

- Quando ele esta aqui você também não dorme. – Brincou lhe cutucando.

- Hoje você esta cheio de graça. – Riu. – Há muito tempo eu não te vejo de tão bom humor.

- Me deixa adivinhar, desde o dia do enterro do Voltaire. – Comentou com descaso.

- Agora sim, é o mórbido que eu conheço. – Se levantou, esticou o corpo. – Vamos, eu quero brincar com o gatinho.

Pegou um pouco daquela água sólida na mão e apertou com força, a neve adquiriu o formato de sua mão a jogou no chão frustrado.

- Jovem senhor. – A voz calmante.

Ray se levantou e encarou os olhos azuis e sábios.

- Posso fazer algo pelo senhor? – Dimitri estava carregando uma braçada de mantas recém-lavadas.

- Não, está tudo perfeito. – Acenou com a cabeça. – Obrigado.

- Então por que parece tão incomodado. – Ele pousou as mantas no chão e sentou ao lado dele.

- Estou bem, prometo. – Forçou um sorriso.

- Posso lhe contar um segredo? – Abaixou a voz.

- Claro.

- Eu cansei de ver o jovem Kai com esse rapaz, mas nunca o senti realmente feliz. – Deixou uma menção de sorriso em seus lábios. – Eu sempre soube que ele tinha deixado algo muito importante quando voltou para a Rússia.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Você não consegue adivinhar? – Sorriu com um ar esperto. – É bom ter o senhor aqui.

- Dimitri. – Kai e Tala se aproximaram.

- Jovem Mestre. – Se levantou e curvou a cabeça. – Senhor Ivanov, se ficar para o almoço eu peço para a cozinheira fazer sua sobremesa favorita.

- Dimitri, você sabe me mimar. – Comentou em tom solene.

Kai estendeu a mão para Ray, o moreno apegou se levantando.

- Oi. – Lhe beijou os lábios.

Ray deu um sorriso amarelo, olhou para Tala que parecia inocente.

- Eai gatinho desbancou o ser prepotente. – Aplaudiu. – Espero que agora você recolha as garras, preciso do Kai sem marcas se não as clientes reclamam.

- As clientes? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Kai tem um certo dom para atrair as contas de mulheres. – Deu de ombros. – Acho que a maioria delas apenas o quer com uma maçã na boca.

- Tala. – Kai resmungou um pouco incomodado.

- Vou rouba-lo. – Anunciou pegando Ray pelo braço.

- Tala.

- Ah vai Kai você pode ficar com ele durante a noite. – Atirou a língua sobre o ombro e disparou casa a dentro rebocando Ray.

O ruivo se jogou na cama com um pequeno gemido, Ray se sentou cauteloso na beirada da cama.

- Então o que é? – Virou o rosto para olha-lo.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Assim que coloquei os olhos em você notei que o assunto Henry está te incomodando. – Fechou os olhos apoiando a cabeça com o braço.

- Aquele imbecil. – Se levantou frustrado, socou a parede. – Idiota quem ele acha que é falando daquele jeito comigo, agarrando o Kai na minha frente.

Tala suspirou ouvindo a represa arrebentar.

- Esse animal falando que ele não gosta de mim. – Mantinha os olhos fechados bem apertados, rosnou.

- Melhorou?

- Não, só vou melhorar quando souber o que o Kai fez para ele ir embora. – Deu outro soco na parede.

- Disse que te amava.

Abriu os olhos e se virou devagar para Tala. – Ele o que?

- Disse que te ama, qual a surpresa?

- Ele nunca disse isso.

- Sério? – Abriu os olhos e se sentou. – Ele nunca disse?

- Não, eu presumi que ele amasse pelo jeito como ele fica comigo, mas ele nunca disse.

- Me espera aqui. – Tala se levantou.

Kai estava jogando xadrez com Khan. Max e Tyson estavam mais afastados conversando.

- Aposto 100 rublos que eles vão ficar juntos. – Khan sussurrou para o irmão.

- Pare de apostar com a vida dos outros. – Retrucou.

- Por quê? – Soltou uma risada. – Ganhei 200 do Bryan, apostei que quando o Ray chega-se vocês iam se acertar.

- Bryan apostou contra? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não, ele apostou que vocês só ficariam juntos depois da primeira semana eu apostei que seria no dia seguinte. – Deu de ombros. – Xeque-mate.

- Kai. – Tala parou na porta. – Vem aqui.

Kai olhou para o tabuleiro e bufou se levantou indo até o ruivo.

Max e Tyson estavam de frente para a janela.

- Eu realmente não entendo a Hillary. – O dragão ia falando. – Me ligou dizendo que aceitou um trabalho de modelo em Roma.

- Modelo? – Não entendeu, olhou bem para o amigo. – Desde quando Hillary é modelo?

- Ela tirava umas fotos para algumas propagandas, agora acha que é modelo. – Encolheu os ombros. – Por que quando eu te ligo você nunca atende?

Max coçou a nuca um pouco sem graça, deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Sabia. – Tyson sorriu. – Quem é? Ela? Ele?

- Não tem ninguém Ty. – Apresou-se em responder, lançou um olhar preocupado para trás. – Eu só ando muito ocupado, desculpa.

- Kenny também, mas ele geralmente atende. – Franziu a testa. – Certeza que não esta me escondendo nada?

- Tenho amigo. – Forçou um sorriso que deixou Tyson satisfeito.

- Fome. – Massageou o estômago. – Acho que vou na cozinha fazer um lanche, quer algo?

- Não obrigado.

Max virou a tempo de ver Kai subir as escadas apressado, andou até o lado de Khan e se sentou.

- Bem, eu já vou. – Tala se aproximou, curvou-se e deu um beijo na testa de Khan. – Tenta não atormenta-lo muito.

- Não prometo nada. – Sorriu.

Tala acenou para Max e saiu, assim que ouviu os passos do ruivo se afastando.

- Agora me diga por que você mentiu para o Tyson. – Virou a cabeça na direção da respiração de Max que engasgou.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – Tentou disfarçar.

- Ah qual é Maxie. – Khan balançou a cabeça. – Você é completamente apaixonado pelo Tyson.

- Fala baixo. – Olhou para a porta.

- Acredite com os passos leves do Tyson eu teria o ouvido chegar. – Soltou uma risada baixa. – Agora me diz, está ou não apaixonado?

Mastigou a língua por um momento antes de finalmente gemer um sim.

- Ótimo, já demos o primeiro passo agora você tem que planejar em como consegui-lo. – Apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos e franziu levemente o cenho.

- Khan, nem pense nisso. – Tratou de impedir a formulação de planos. – Ele vai se casar.

- Mas ainda não casou. – Arqueou as duas sobrancelhas. – Vamos Maxie, lute por ele.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Não posso apenas querer ajudar os amigos? – A voz inocente e levemente magoada.

- Era pra rir?

- Agora eu estou falando sério. – Se acomodou melhor na cadeira. – Você precisa fazer algo.

- Khan. – Suspirou e mexeu nos cabelos. – Dói saber que ele está com ela, não quero machucar os dois só por que eu estou infeliz.

- A questão não é essa Max a questão é que o Tyson deve saber que tem outra opção.

- E se ele não quiser essa opção.

- Ai meu amigo eu te escuto se você quiser. – Deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Uau. – Max riu. – Você realmente mudou hein? Ficou mais maduro.

- Só não espalha.

Max se curvou e o abraçou com um pouco de força.

- Obrigado. – Sussurrou.

Tyson estava para entrar na sala segurando um prato com sanduíche quando viu o abraço, deu meia volta e voltou para a cozinha.

Kai abriu a porta e a fechou sem fazer barulho, Ray estava sentado de costas para a porta. Andou com cuidado e se acomodou atrás do moreno o deixando entre suas pernas, o abraçou com força e deu um beijo atrás da orelha.

- O que foi?

- Estou cansando de todos me perguntarem isso. – Deixou o corpo cair sobre ele.

- Henry?

- Não quero falar dele. – Rosnou de repente. – Mas fique ciente que não gostei dessa história das clientes darem em cima de você.

- Ciumento.

- Não, apenas demorou tanto para que isso acontecesse. – Apertou o braço que estava em volta de seu corpo. – Não quero que nada estrague.

- E não vai. – Deu outro beijo no pescoço dele.

- Promete. – Fechou os olhos.

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrou no ouvido dele. – Eu te amo.

Sorriu apreciando o som daquelas palavras na voz que mais amava.

- Eu prometo que nada vai se colocar entre nós dois. – Continuou sussurrando para ele. – Prometo que sempre vou te amar e eu quero ter tudo com você, apenas com você.

- Naquele dia quando você disse que não me queria mais. – O rosto triste, sentiu Kai lhe apertar. – Doeu.

- Eu sei que doeu. – Apoiou o queixo no ombro dele. – Doeu em ter que falar aquilo.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Sempre.

Levantou-se e o puxou junto, ficaram de frente um para o outro.

- Eu sou seu, então nunca mais me peça para te esquecer. – Encostou sua testa na dele. – Quase enlouqueci com isso.

Kai se curvou e selou os lábios.

- Eu preciso tanto de você. – O puxou com mais firmeza.

- Eu estou aqui.

- Então me pega nos seus braços e me faz seu.

Kai sorriu, o pegou no colo.

- Você que mandou então não reclama. – O moreno lhe atirou a língua, Kai o deitou na cama com cuidado.

Cobriu o corpo dele com o seu, trocaram um beijo leve.

- Muito tempo sem você. – O abraçou enquanto ele mordiscava seu pescoço.

- Eu sei. – Murmurou. – Senti sua falta, seu cheiro, seu toque.

Kai se ajoelhou entre as pernas dele, tirou a camisa a jogando no chão. Ray se sentou olhando para o corpo na sua frente, queria memorizar cada traço dos músculos, levou a ponta dos dedos até ele sentindo o local quente. Levantou o rosto encontrando os olhos escuros e quentes cheios de carinho.

Tornou a olhar o abdômen, as cicatrizes que tanto maltrataram a pele, algumas em relevo outras apenas mais claras que a pele, seus dedos seguiram a maior delas. Ela começava perto da caixa torácica e descia se perdendo dentro da calça, deu beijos delicados por toda a extensão daquela maldita lembrança que Voltaire havia deixado no seu homem.

- Você não precisa fazer isso.

- Eu quero te amar. – Puxou Kai o deitando na cama, subiu por cima dele.

Beijou cada cicatriz que ele possuía no tronco, acariciou com os dedos, com a língua. Puxou o zíper da calça e começou a tira-la, perdido na visão do volume que tantas vezes visitou seus sonhos. Seria quente? Como ele lembrava.

Puxou aquele pano malvado que escondia o objeto que tanto queria amar, era ainda melhor do que ele lembrava. Olhou para o rosto dele e percebeu que o Hiwatari não tirava os olhos do seu rosto.

- Vira. – Pediu.

Kai não perguntou para que, apenas se virou, sentiu que Ray acariciava as cicatrizes das costas.

- Não precisa. – Resmungou de novo.

- Por quê?

- Eu sei que elas são nojentas. – Fechou os olhos, não conseguiu esconder a tensão.

Ray se deitou sobre ele, aninhando seu rosto no meio das costas a beijando. As marcas dos chicotes tomavam as costas de Kai quase completamente.

- Elas não são nojentas. – Sussurrou beijando o ombro dele. – Elas fazem parte de você e eu as amo também.

Kai deu sinais que queria virar se afastou para que ele pudesse fazer isso.

Colocou a palma da mão em concha no rosto dele, acariciou a pele morena, Ray juntou seus lábios aos dele.

- Acho que não consigo mais ficar sem te beijar. – Sussurrou com um sorriso.

- Quero você. – Mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Então me pega.

Abriu os olhos e balançou a cabeça negando.

- Quero você. – Tornou a dizer, se deitou puxando Ray.

O acomodou entre suas pernas, puxando a camisa que ele ainda usava e a jogando no chão.

- Quero você. – Mais uma vez, abriu as pernas.

Entendeu como um estalo, seus olhos se encontraram em uma compreensão mutua.

- Não precisa. – Dessa vez foi Ray quem disse.

- Mas eu quero. – Plantou um beijo no maxilar. – Quero fazer isso com você, quero fazer melhor.

- É isso. – Riu, acariciou o peito dele. – Quer fazer melhor.

- Eu quero tudo com você, lembra? – O sussurro rouco em sua orelha.

Ray estremeceu e acenou com a cabeça, se era isso que ele realmente queria. Ajoelhou e começou a tirar a calça, Kai apenas o observava. A emoção em seu peito era indescritível apenas sabia que precisava ser dele, para sempre.

Ajeitou-se enquanto Kai abria bem as pernas, os olhos sem se soltarem nem por um instante.

Max andava por um dos corredores, pensando na conversa que tivera com Khan. Olhou para frente vendo Tyson sentado em uma escada lateral.

- Hey. – Se aproximou olhando o que ele segurava. – Dragoon.

- É. – Suspirou. – Não consigo ir muito longe sem ele.

- Somos dois. – Pegou Draciel no bolso. – Ainda gira?

- Não, Hillary acha que é coisa de criança. – Encolheu os ombros. – Fica irritada só de me ver com ele.

- Bem, ela nunca entendeu exatamente o que as beyblades significavam para nós.

Tyson ficou quieto olhando para o pião.

- Algo te incomoda? – Max estendeu a mão pegando Dragoon das mãos de seu dono.

- Não sei o que fazer. – Encolheu os ombros.

- Bem, eu sei. – Levantou e estendeu a mão para ele. – Kai comentou algo sobre ter uma cuia na academia que ele tem lá em cima, topa?

- Agora.

Caiu ofegante sobre ele, o membro duro pressionando os estômagos dos dois.

- Isso… foi…

- Ótimo. – Kai completou os lábios ainda estavam entreabertos e o rosto com os traços de prazer.

Ray beijou o peito suado, apoiou o queixo ali e o olhou.

- Bobo.

**(N/A: Apartir daqui teremos um semi-lemon quem não gosta é só pular, quando terminar eu aviso.)**

Abriu os olhos e o encarou sem entender, Ray soltou uma risada e se sentou sobre as coxas dele alisando o peito com as mãos. Seus olhos se concentraram mais embaixo, os dedos se fecharam em torno dele a boca se encheu de saliva.

Kai fechou os olhos sentindo a própria respiração acelerar, Ray lhe masturbava lentamente. O segurou pelo pescoço o fazendo se inclinar para ele, deixou um beijo casto na cabeça rosada, brilhante com aquela água transparente que saia. Respirava pesado, lambeu querendo sentir o gosto, Kai suspirou.

- Nunca fez né? – Acariciou os cabelos dele, Ray negou com a cabeça. – Abre mais a boca.

Obedeceu deixando-o invadir a sua boca, Kai metia fundo encostando na garganta. Brincava com ele em sua boca, o acarinhando com a língua, chupava a cabeça e deslizava a língua pelo mastro.

Gemeu baixo, os olhos quase fechados. Ray parecia que não queria mais soltar o novo brinquedo, aproveitava de olhos fechados querendo sentir toda aquela sensação. Sentiu o puxão e soltou, olhou para Kai sem entender, o Hiwatari estava sentado tentando se acalmar.

**(N/A: Terminou o semi-lemon agora podem continuar lendo normalmente.)**

- O que? – Passou o punho pelos lábios limpando a saliva.

Negou com a cabeça passando a língua pelos lábios tentando se acalmar. O beijou no pescoço, acariciou as costas dele.

- Vou no banheiro. – Sussurrou, empurrou os lençóis para longe.

Ray o pegou pela mão o puxou para ele se sentar.

- O que foi? – O puxou até ele se deitar de novo.

Negou de novo, Ray rosnou irritado se sentou sobre as coxas dele.

- Eu te machuquei?

- Não. – Apoiou os antebraços no colchão. – Só quero tomar um banho.

- Não gostou, fiz errado?

- Foi ótimo. – O tranquilizou deu um beijo nos lábios. – Eu só preciso tomar um banho.

Ray se sentou na cama enquanto Kai ia para o banheiro, não conseguiu reprimir a sensação de que tinha feito algo errado.

Draciel se mantinha parada no centro da cuia Dragoon rodeava a cuia.

- Vamos Dragoon. – Tyson incentivou.

Max sorriu, Draciel fez um movimento, ela fez uma meia lua e partiu para cima de Dragoon a empurrando até a borda da cuia.

- Parece que alguém ainda roda. – Tyson soltou uma risada. – Mas isso não vai ser suficiente, Maxie.

Dragoon aumentou a velocidade e voltou batendo em Draciel até joga-la pra fora.

- Como? – Max sorriu pegando o pião.

Ray e Kai entraram na sala, Max olhou para os dois.

- Como sabiam que estávamos aqui?

- Dranzer e Driger ficaram agitadas. – Ray saiu na frente deixado Kai para trás.

- Eai senhor insuportável, topa? – Tyson apontou para a cuia.

- Só diz as três palavrinhas. – Já acoplava Dranzer no lançador.

Max resolveu servir de juiz para eles, olhou de um para outro.

- 3, 2, 1 let it rip.

Kai passou o braço pela cintura de Ray enquanto desciam as escadas.

- Não acredito que perdi pro Kai. – Tyson ainda reclamava.

- Fazia tempo que você não jogava. – Max colocava panos quentes. – Aposto que se jogarmos por um dia todo, você ganha dele.

- Eu não seria tão otimista. – Kai falou logo atrás deles.

Ray apertou o braço dele antes de sair, o Hiwatari o olhou sem entender.

- Celular. – Murmurou, ficou para traz para atender.

Kai resmungou algo em russo e passou pelos outros dois descendo mais rápido.

- Oi. – Suspirou antes de atender a esposa.

_- Ray-ray quando você volta amor_? – A voz melosa.

- Não sei. – Fechou os olhos se controlando. – Os papéis do divórcio já saíram?

_- Amor desiste disso já disse, podemos tentar eu sei que podemos ter filhos. – Podia ouvir o choro sentido dela._

- Mariah eu não vou tentar de novo. – A voz cansada e quase segurando a irritação. – Eu não vou colocar um filho no mundo com você para a criança sofrer, eu não te amo quando você vai entender isso.

_- Eu sei que você me ama._

Desligou o telefone e o colocou no silencioso, um pensamento em sua cabeça: Nunca se case.

Entrou na sala, Kai estava falando no telefone.

- Cadê o Tyson e o Max? – Se sentou no sofá.

Kai apontou para fora e falou por mais alguns segundos antes de desligar.

- Max arrastou o cabeção para andarem pela cidade. – Deitou apoiando a cabeça na perna de Ray. – Posso saber quem era?

- Posso fazer a merda pergunta? – Começou a mexer nos cabelos dele.

- Bryan.

- Ele já falou com o Tala?

- Não, mas me pediu dinheiro emprestado. – Franziu a testa. – Disse que não vai demorar a voltar.

- Era a Mariah. – Observou ele abrir os olhos lhe inquirindo. – Queria saber quando eu voltava.

- Nunca.

Soltou uma risada e continuou acariciando os cabelos dele.

- Eu preciso voltar Kai. – O homem se sentou e os dois se encararam. – Minha mãe está lá, meu trabalho e eu tenho que resolver essa situação com a Mariah.

- Traz a sua mãe, ela mora aqui conosco a casa tem espaço. – Brincou com uma mexa de cabelo negro. – Se você realmente quer trabalhar, pode vir trabalhar comigo e quanto a Mariah você pode assinar os papéis e mandar por fax.

- Você sempre tenta resolver tudo. – Não sorria mais, estava sério.

- Não posso ficar sem você agora.

- Pensamos nisso depois. – Levantou-se e saiu. – E não, você não pode me seguir.

- Por que está tão chateado?

- Liga pro Tala.

- Bryan não quer.

Os dois se olharam por um tempo, Ray voltou e se sentou no colo dele.

- O que está te incomodando?

- Mariah. – Mentiu de certa maneira. – Ela disse que poderíamos ter filhos.

- Eu sei a ideia de ter filhos com ela é nojenta. – Sorriu.

- Não é isso, é que eu realmente quero ser pai, mas nós dois não podemos.

- Adotamos se você realmente quiser. – Passou a mão pelo rosto dele.

- Quero um filho de sangue Kai. – Se levantou. – E isso você não pode resolver.

- Filhos. – Tyson sorriu enquanto andavam bem próximos devido ao frio. – Eu adoraria ter uns três.

- Você e a Hillary vão ter. – Sorriu sentindo uma fisgada no peito.

- Não, ela não quer. – Encolheu os ombros. – Não quer estragar o corpo.

Max reprimiu a carranca que estava quase aparecendo em seu rosto, pararam próximos a um parque onde puderam ouvir o som de beyblades lutando. Aproximaram-se do grupo de crianças que lutavam entusiasmados.

- Cara eu sinto falta disso. – O dragão apoiou na grade os olhos saudosos. – Pra ser sincero eu sinto falta de tudo todos os dias.

- Como assim?

- Sinto falta das soluções loucas do Kane, das interrupções da Dizzy. – Sorriu fechando os olhos. – Da calma do Ray, da firmeza do Kai.

Os dois se olharam e Max sentiu a inquietação no peito, será que ele não tinha sentido a sua falta?

Seu coração estava acelerado, sentia-se incomodado desde que o vira com Khan. O que estava acontecendo? O fato da confiança que Max tinha antes e que agora parece não ter mais ou o fato de que o loiro se recusava a falar com ele antes sempre mandando outras pessoas resolverem os problemas.

- O que você está me escondendo? – Perguntou de repente.

Max engoliu em seco, desviou o olhar para as crianças.

- Não estou escondendo nada Tyson. – Sorriu e tentou fazer graça com a própria dor. – Pelo visto não sentiu minha falta.

- Mais do que tudo. - A voz saiu em um fio.

Max virou o rosto para ele mal ousando acreditar.

- Você sempre foi o meu melhor amigo. – Sorriu e passou o braço pelo ombro do loiro. – Eu estou atrás de você por que quero te fazer um pedido.

Amigo? Melhor amigo? Aquilo doía.

- O que? – Sorriu, mas evitou olhar nos olhos do dragão.

- Vai ser o meu padrinho de casamento?

Decididamente isso doía mais do que ser considerado apenas amigo. Escondeu sua dor com um sorriso enorme e seus olhos brilhantes ele diria que era pela emoção.

- Claro Ty, eu vou me sentir honrado em ser o seu padrinho. – A voz era alegre e entusiasmada.

Tyson o abraçou com um sorriso enorme, assim que ele não podia mais ver o seu rosto deixou a expressão triste. Tentou roubar o momento para sua memória o momento em que recebera um abraço, aquela seria a ultima memória de Tyson que poderia guardar em que poderia dizer que sentiu aquele corpo próximo ao seu.

**XxXxXx**

Demorei muito? Tentei postar antes, mas devido a problemas técnicos não pude. Gostaram? Diz que sim vai.

O semi-lemon não era para ter foco a parte erótica, mas sim a dedicação de um com o outro. O que mais? Sim, não sei se vou postar rápido de novo.

Fora isso acabo. Bjs e abraços!


	5. Chapter 5

Cap IV

Olhava pela janela, passou o dia longe dele aquela ultima frase ainda retumbando em seus ouvidos.

- Combinamos? – A voz triste de Max em suas costas.

Kai se virou olhando para ele, percebeu que o amigo não estava bem, foi até o bar e serviu as duas doses de uísque.

- Leu os meus pensamentos, mas acho que vou precisar de algo mais forte. – Tomou a dose de um gole só.

- É acho que eu também. – Esvaziou o copo, olhou para o alto do bar e pegou uma garrafa empoeirada.

- Vodka? – Max observou ele pegar dois copos pequenos e colocar em cima do balcão.

- Algo forte. – Abriu a garrafa rompendo o lacre. – Essa aqui eu comprei para dias difíceis, mas nunca abri.

- Vocês brigaram? – Pegou o copo e olhou o líquido transparente.

- Digamos que ele quer algo que eu não posso dar. – Os dois brindaram e esvaziaram.

Max estremeceu sentindo a queimação garganta abaixo tossiu um pouco. Kai respirou com som de riso tornou a encher os copos.

- Acho que o pequeno Max não está tão acostumado a beber.

- O que ele quer?

- Filhos.

- Adotem.

- Ele quer filhos de sangue. – Esvaziou o segundo copo. – E a Mariah pode dar isso para ele.

Max ergueu o copo indicando Kai com a cabeça e bebeu em nome dele.

- Como foi o passeio?

Max deu o copo para ele encher, Kai arqueou uma sobrancelha e serviu mais uma dose para os dois.

- Ele me pediu para ser o padrinho. – Sussurrou e tomou de um gole, começava a se sentir tonto.

- E qual o problema? – Tomou um pequeno gole, não se sentia mais tão confiante para virar, percebeu que Max estava começando a ficar bêbado.

- O problema é que ela não o merece. – Bateu o copo na madeira exigindo mais uma dose.

Kai serviu só meio copo, Max não percebeu e virou.

- E quem o merece? – Perguntou, a muito já tinha percebido os sentimentos do loiro para com o dragão, era impossível que Tyson ainda estivesse tão insensível a isso.

Max olhou dentro dos olhos carmim e sorriu os olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Eu queria que as coisas fossem fáceis como para você e o Ray. – Pediu mais uma dose. – Doeu tanto quando ele me pediu e o imbecil aqui aceitou então ele me abraçou e eu fui babaca o suficiente de me derreter naquele abraço.

- Max…

- Eu fico esperando que ele me toque e cada vez que ele faz, eu… - Bebeu de novo. – Me sinto patético.

Cambaleou até a poltrona e se largou ali, olhou para Kai.

- Ele não vai ficar com a Mariah. – Sussurrou em lágrimas um sorriso triste nos lábios. – A sua história não vai ser igual a minha.

Kai olhou o loiro, depois para a garrafa que estava um pouco acima da metade. Ouviu o ressonar e sorriu, bebeu o resto que tinha no copo e guardou a garrafa. Foi até o loiro e o pegou no colo.

- Vamos Max, acorda. – O sacudiu de leve.

Ray apareceu na porta e parou.

- O que aconteceu?

Kai ergueu a cabeça, o moreno tinha um ar de riso em volta dos lábios enquanto se aproximava.

- Estávamos bebendo e conversando. – Indicou o bar. – Acho que ele é meio fraco pra vodka.

- Você acha? – Riu de novo, observou Max se aproximar mais do peito de Kai. – Ok vai coloca-lo na cama. – Acrescentou meio emburrado.

Rolou os olhos e estava saindo quando sentiu o moreno o segurar pela cintura e se juntar ao seu corpo sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Volta para cá depois. – Arrastou o nariz pelo pescoço e depois o beijou.

Tyson estava saindo do quarto quando deu de frente com Kai que carregava Max.

- Hã? – Sentiu algo estranho no peito, esperou até o ardósia parar na sua frente.

- Ele dormiu na sala e não quer acordar. – Deu de ombros.

- Meu quarto é mais perto. – Abriu a porta deixando Kai entrar.

Entrou e rapidamente colocou o homem na cama, não parecia mais ele era pesado.

- Pronto. – Puxou o travesseiro acomodando melhor a cabeça loira. – Ele está meio bêbado.

- Hn. – Cruzou os braços observando o tanto de cuidado que Kai estava tendo. – Cuidado para o Ray não ver isso.

Kai endireitou o corpo e olhou para o dragão.

- Do que você está falando? – Manteve a expressão neutra.

- Que com tanto cuidado assim as pessoas podem pensar que você está apaixonado pelo Max. – Deu dois passos para frente, não percebeu mais seu corpo tremia.

- O melhor cego é aquele que não quer ver. – Deu um sorriso sarcástico para Tyson e estava para sair.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Tyson olhou as costas do amigo.

Kai bateu a porta e não respondeu.

_Lembrem-se a salvação da vila está em vocês._

Abriu os olhos, sentiu que era abraçado pela cintura e o corpo nu de Kai junto ao seu. Por que tinha sonhado com aquela lenda? Seria realmente possível?

Virou com cuidado sem nunca tirar o braço dele do seu corpo, dormia tão tranquilo que até lhe causava inveja. Precisava resolver logo seu divórcio Kai tinha razão não conseguiria mais ficar sem ele.

Seus dedos institivamente traçaram os contornos do rosto, fechou os olhos se lembrando das caricias da noite. Sentiu que ficava excitado só de lembrar-se do toque da pele dele contra a sua, o jeito como ele lhe apertava lhe mordia.

Tornou a ficar de costas para ele e o puxou para mais perto, Kai o abraçou com força. Sorriu o sentindo duro como aço.

Uma coisa no fundo de sua cabeça lhe incomodou. Ele evitava gozar, achou que tinha feito errado da primeira vez, mas nos últimos três dias, pode perceber que sempre que ele estava quase lá ele parava ou saia de dentro dele. Não poderia saber se era verdade se ele nunca gozasse dentro do moreno. Tentou lembrar-se do resto da lenda fechando os olhos, sentiu um beijo molhado em seu ombro enquanto a mão dele deslizava para baixo.

- Bom dia. – Kai sussurrou plantando um beijo rápido no pescoço dele. – Acordado há muito tempo?

Sorriu sentindo os carinhos dele em sua coxa. Abriu os olhos quando se lembrou do que precisava e tinha quase certeza que estava perto.

- Amor. – Virou-se ficando de frente para ele, Kai olhava para mais baixo em seu corpo. – Que dia é hoje?

- Hn? – Olhou nos olhos dele, Ray sorriu malicioso.

- A data Kai qual é?

- 10 de outubro. – Respondeu sem entender o porquê que o sorriso do amante aumentou.

Era o dia, precisava que ele ficasse em casa.

- Você tem que ir para a empresa hoje? – Fez biquinho, embaralhou suas pernas as dele e se encolheu no peito forte do amante.

- Tenho uma reunião. – O abraçou pela cintura. – Por quê?

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem. – Fez manha.

- O que você está sentindo? – Apertou os braços em torno dele, beijou sua testa.

Sorriu de leve e se aproximou ao ouvido dele.

- Carência.

Rolou os olhos de novo, não poderia perder a reunião, virou o colocando na cama.

- Desculpa. – O beijou na testa. – Eu tenho que ir.

Enrolou os braços no pescoço e o abraçou pela cintura o puxando para baixo, Kai apertou os lábios juntos impedindo o sorriso.

- Já disse que não. – Tentou levantar ouviu o ronronar enquanto o moreno lhe puxava para baixo. – Ray.

Fez beicinho ampliando os olhos dourados e brilhantes.

- Fica. – Esfregou o nariz no pescoço dele. – Aposto que vai ser bem melhor do que aquela reunião chata.

Beijou de leve, o sentiu engolir a saliva, arrastou as unhas pelas costas dele.

- Não faça isso. – Conseguiu se soltar, o beijou nos lábios e se levantou indo para o banheiro.

Rosnou contrariado, ouviu o chuveiro ser ligado, não seria derrotado tão facilmente.

Suspirou o sentindo acariciar seu abdômen enquanto chupava o inicio de seu pescoço.

- Ray. – Se virou encarando o moreno. – Passamos o final de semana todo transando em cada espaço desse quarto e desse banheiro.

- Eu sei. – Beijou o peito molhado.

- Ele esta machucado. – Fechou os olhos encostando-se na parede, sentiu a língua descer indo para o sul. – Você não está dolorido?

- Só incomodando. – Se ajoelhou na frente dele.

- Ray. – O pegou pelos braços e o fez ficar de pé. – É sério ele está dolorido.

- Então me deixa cuidar dele. – Bicou seus lábios nos dele. – Vamos ficar na cama.

- Deus como você é insaciável. – Sorriu o abraçando. – Vamos fazer assim? Eu vou trabalhar, você me da esse descanso e a noite eu juro que realizo cada uma das suas fantasias.

- Todas? – Mordeu o queixo.

- Todas. – Respondeu de olhos fechados.

Afastou-se lambendo os lábios cheios, os olhos se encontraram e pode perceber a fome do gatinho.

- Eu te amo. – Voltou a abraça-lo pelo pescoço. – Com quem é a reunião.

- Você vai tentar me matar. – Sussurrou o apertando com mais força.

- Henry?

- Henry.

Fechou o semblante, o soltou devagar, mas Kai o apertou de novo.

- Não fica irritado comigo. – Pediu escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele.

- Não estou, mas saber que você vai ficar trancado em uma sala com ele não me agrada. – O abraçou de novo. – Tala vai estar lá?

Agora sim estava em um mato sem cachorro, Tala não estaria na reunião, seria apenas ele e Henry. O que fazer e se ele mentisse e o gatinho descobrisse?

- Kai.

- Não. – Se afastou mantendo a expressão séria. – Ele não vai estar.

- Pra que é essa reunião? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha, sentiu a raiva começar a nascer.

- Estou organizando um campeonato nacional. – Começou a acariciar a cintura dele. – E ele está organizando toda a divulgação.

- Mais ninguém pode resolver isso?

- Gosto de estar a par de tudo o que esta acontecendo. – Encolheu os ombros. – Não faz assim.

Ray o soltou e tentou sair, mas Kai não deixou o puxando. Suas costas bateram no peito dele enquanto a respiração batia atrás da sua orelha.

- Ainda não entendeu que eu te amo?

- Não é isso.

- Então o que é?

- Não quero você perto dele, por mais que eu tenha certeza que você me ama.

- Ele não vai encostar em mim eu te prometo isso. – Passou o braço pelo ombro abraçando o pescoço.

- Ele vai tentar.

- E eu vou impedir. – Beijou a nuca. – Agora você pode relaxar?

- Achei que você queria descansar. – Sorriu fechando nos olhos.

- E quero, mas isso não significa que eu não queira ficar com você. – Sussurrou no ouvido e logo beijou atrás dele.

- Posso arrumar a sua roupa? – Pediu se virando.

Kai parou pensando por alguns segundos.

- Só lembra que eu tenho que ir trabalhar e dar exemplo.

Ray sorriu, mas Kai não se sentiu tão confiante com isso.

Colocou o terno sobre a cama e se virou para o armário pensando.

- Já terminou? – Kai saiu do banheiro com uma toalha em volta da cintura. – Posso me arrumar?

- Ainda não. – Pegou um colete. – Esse vai ficar bom.

- Colete. – Pegou a boxer que Ray tinha colocado sobre a cama. – O que você está pensando?

- Só falta a blusa e a gravata. – Atirou a língua para o outro. – Espera só mais um pouco.

- Sem problemas. – Pegou a toalha secando os cabelos.

Quando tirou a toalha percebeu que Ray segurava uma camisa rosa e uma gravata preta.

- Rosa?

- Qual o problema? – Colocou sobre a cama. – Você vai ficar sexy.

- Você me quer sexy para o Henry?

- Não. – Andou até ele. – Eu quero você sexy para mim.

- Mas eu estou indo trabalhar.

- E eu quero que ele saiba que fui eu que escolhi e que eu cuido de você. – O beijou nos lábios.

- Certeza que não é saudades da Mariah? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Por quê?

- Rosa.

- Não começa. – Suspirou se afastando. – Vai ficar lindo.

- Claro, claro. – Escondeu o sorriso e pegou o par de meias.

- Temos que conversar sobre a minha volta à China. – Ouviu o gemido que o outro soltou. – Eu preciso voltar.

- Não, você não precisa como eu já disse há três dias atrás. – Levantou-se pegando a calça e a colocando.

- Kai, preciso resolver minha vida lá. – Se deitou na cama abraçando o travesseiro de Kai.

- E então?

- Nós vemos como fica. – Fechou os olhos.

Kai resmungou abotoando a camisa na frente do espelho amarrou a gravata e pegou o colete.

- Satisfeito? – Abotoou os punhos.

Ray abriu os olhos e sorriu com os dentes pontudos.

- Muito. – Se ajoelhou na cama abotoou os dois botões do colete. – Você não tem noção de como está sexy.

Rolou os olhos suspirando, Ray o segurou pelo maxilar e o beijou nos lábios.

- Só não gosto dessa sua barba.

- Por quê?

- Coisas que você ganhou do Henry. – Resmungou se levantando e indo até a porta. – Vem vamos tomar café.

Tala entrou sem bater, examinava uma papelada.

- Quando você vai aprender a bater na porta? – Tomou um gole de café.

- Quando você estiver aqui com o Ray. – Levantou o rosto. – Falando nele foi ele que vestiu hoje?

- Foi.

- Imaginei. – Riu se sentando na frente dele. – Khan te deu essa camisa no ultimo natal e você se recusava a usa-la.

- Hn…

- Ele gosta mesmo de rosa hein?

- Chega. – Pousou a caneca com um pouco mais de força.

- Vim te desejar boa sorte.

- Nem me fale disso. – Voltou-se para o computador. – Ele está uma fera por causa dessa reunião.

- Eu imaginei. – Colocou a mão na boca escondendo o bocejo. – Quando ele chega?

- Em 15mins mais ou menos.

Entrou na sala de reunião ele já estava a sua espera. Retirou o paletó o colocando no encosto da cadeira, Henry não tirava os olhos de cima dele.

- Está bonito. – Abriu um sorriso largo.

- Hn… - Se concentrou na parede desabotoando os punhos e arregaçando as mangas da blusa.

- Como foi o final de semana?

- Ótimo. – Se sentou e abriu a pasta preta na sua frente. – Então o que você tinha imaginado para a divulgação?

- Sem café? – Se levantou com um riso. – Nunca te vi em uma reunião sem café.

- Já tomei, por favor, Henry vamos resolver isso de uma vez.

O loiro não respondeu, continuou no celular pedindo o café. Até que voltou para a mesa.

- Pedi daquela cafeteria que você tanto gosta. – Sorriu ajeitando a gola da camisa.

- Henry. – Empurrou a mão que veio subindo por seu pescoço. – Mas que inferno, vamos trabalhar.

- Não podemos mais conversar? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha. – O que você me da um chute por causa daquele cretino e agora não pode nem me dar um pouco de atenção?

- Não o chame assim. – Se levantou irritado. – Que droga Henry, eu queria realmente que tivéssemos um relacionamento amigável.

- E o que eu estou fazendo de errado?

- Elogios, café da cafeteria que eu gosto, arrumar as roupas. – Desdenhou. – Eu não sou burro sabia?

- Ótimo. – Levantou o enfrentando. – Então você sabe o que eu quero.

- Mas você não vai ter.

- Ele não é casado? – Cruzou os braços. – Pelo o que eu levantei sobre o senhor Kon, ele é casado com uma antiga companheira de time, trabalha como representante da BBA na China e é muito bem sucedido.

- Não pesquise sobre ele. – Rosnou baixo.

- Você acha mesmo que ele vai largar a mulher e um emprego muito bem pago pra vir ficar aqui com você?

- Isso não é assunto seu. – Pegou o paletó e o colocou irritado. – Fique longe Henry, e a partir de hoje você vai lidar qualquer assunto referente à publicidade com o Tala.

- Mas Kai…

Saiu batendo a porta, andou firmemente pelo corredor, virou a esquerda andou mais alguns passos e deu uma porrada abrindo a porta. O ruivo estava digitando no computador quando ouviu a porta batendo, levantou a cabeça.

- Me deixa adivinhar, ele deu encima?

- A partir de hoje, você cuida disso. – Se jogou na cadeira, pressionou a ponte do nariz com os dedos. – Inferno, não conte nada disso para o Ray.

- Acha que eu sou louco? – Riu em voz baixa. – Bryan me passou uma mensagem.

- E? – Abriu os olhos.

- Disse que chega no final de semana, mas não me disse nada de mais. – Suspirou encostando as costas na cadeira entrelaçou os dedos na frente do abdômen.

- Tenho certeza que ele tem um ótimo motivo.

Tala o observou por alguns segundos.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa. – Arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto afirmava.

- Tala eu não quero me meter nessa história.

- O que ele te pediu?

- Tala.

- Kai.

- Esquece, eu não vou falar. – Levantou fechando o paletó. – Agora que estou mais calmo, vou para a minha sala e eu juro que se ele estiver lá eu chamo a segurança.

Ray estava lendo na sala, Max entrou na sala e se sentou ao lado do moreno.

- Achei que você tivesse ido na sede da BBA. – Ray olhou para o loiro. – O que foi que cara é essa?

- Kenny me ligou. – Fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar. – Minha mãe está mal.

- O que a Judith tem? – Fechou o livro o jogando sobre a mesa de centro. – Max respira e se acalma.

- Eu tenho que ir pra Roma. – Passou as mãos pelas pernas das calças tentando secar o suor. – Tenho que ver a minha mãe.

- Judith esta na Itália? – Franziu a testa.

- Ela foi morar lá depois que se aposentou. – Explicou brevemente. – Droga Ray eu deveria estar lá.

- Você não poderia prever isso, agora se acalma. – Pegou o celular. – Vou ligar pro Kai e ver o que ele pode fazer.

- Tyson já colocou ao meu dispor o jatinho da BBA. – Resmungou. – Mas não quero ir sozinho.

- Eu posso ir com você. – Sussurrou acariciando os cabelos loiros. – Eu vou com você.

- Não, não quero atrapalhar você e o Kai. – Pousou a mão no joelho do moreno dando um sorriso triste. – Vou ligar para o Kenny e pedir pra Emily me encontrar lá.

- Sua mãe a adora né?

- Como filha.

Tyson entrou e parou atrás do sofá, tocou o ombro do loiro e a mão de Ray.

- Como você esta? – Perguntou dando a volta no sofá se agachou na frente deles. – Já resolveu se vai mesmo?

- Eu tenho que ir. – Encolheu os ombros se virou para Ray. – Me empresta seu celular?

- Claro. – Estendeu. – Cadê o seu?

- Esqueci a porcaria do carregador em casa. – Resmungou digitando os números. – Licença rapazes.

Tyson o olhou se afastar, sentou ao lado de Ray.

- Ele não esta nada bem. – Sussurrou para o outro.

- Ele é doido pela mãe você realmente acha que ele esta bem? – Ray o repreendeu. – Ele esta com medo de ir sozinho.

- Acho que eu posso ir com ele. – Tyson murmurou pegando o próprio celular. – Preciso falar com o Hiro.

- Certeza que pode ir com ele? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Achei que você estivesse todo enrolado com o torneio mundial.

- Isso pode esperar. – Franziu a testa. – Mas que merda Hiro desligou a porcaria do celular, vou deixar recado.

Esperou por alguns segundos até o moreno desligar.

- Certeza que pode esperar?

- Nada é mais importante do que isso. – Esfregou o rosto. – Não acredito nisso.

- No que?

- Judith mal, Hillary de palhaçada querendo adiar o casamento e o Kai te enrolando. – Olhou para ele bastante sério. – É uma palhaçada, como se alguém estivesse rindo muito de tudo isso.

- Judith nós podemos cuidar, eu já te disse o que você deve fazer com ela e o Kai não está me enrolando.

- Eu sei dar um tempo com ela. – Se curvou apoiando os braços nas pernas. – Me explica por que ainda não recebi o seu pedido de demissão?

- Não vou pedir demissão, pelo menos não agora.

- Por?

- Quero deixar tudo pronto antes de fazer o pedido e eu também necessito formalizar o meu divórcio.

- Por mim você já pode fazer a carta. – Deu de ombros. – Mando alguém para lá e assume tudo.

- Incrível vocês dois são idênticos. – Bufou, Max se aproximou dos dois.

- Quem? – Perguntou sentando do outro lado de Ray.

- Kai e Tyson eles são idênticos. – Olhou para o loiro. – Tem uma solução pra tudo querem resolver tudo.

- Eu vou com você. – Tyson se curvou sobre o tigre. – Se você quiser é claro.

- Brigado Ty. – Sorriu mais confiante. – Emily disse que vai comprar a passagem e vai me encontrar lá.

- Vou mandar preparar o jato. – Tyson levantou saindo.

- Hillary não está na Itália. – Ray se virou para Max.

- Acho que sim. – Sentiu o animo se afundar. – Acha que ele só vai por causa disso?

- Não. – Pegou o celular. – Mas quero confirmar umas coisas.

- Que coisas?

- Tyson está suspeitando que Hillary esta tendo um caso. – Olhou por cima do sofá. – Tenho um amigo que pode ajudar com isso.

- Amigo?

- Mariah que mandou um detetive atrás de mim uma vez, mas eu acabei ficando amigo do cara. – Deu de ombros procurando o número. – Estou disposto a pagar para descobrir.

- Deixa isso comigo.

- Certeza? – Olhou para o loiro. – Max acha que vai ser bom você se envolver com isso?

- Se ela estiver mesmo tendo um caso eu vou querer saber. – Os olhos azuis faiscaram.

- Max não sei, pode não te fazer muito bem.

- Ray, eu preciso saber disso.

- Ok então.

Kai entrou em casa e foi direto para a sala, o fogo estava acesso. Duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho em um balde com gelo estavam sobre a mesa.

- Droga. – Murmurou, tinha chegado tarde e tinha prometido chegar cedo.

Colocou a maleta sobre uma das poltronas, começou a retirar o casaco pesado.

- Oi. – Ray entrou sorrindo. – Quer alguma coisa?

- Uísque de preferencia. – Estalou o pescoço desabotoando o paletó. – Meu dia foi cheio.

- Tivemos uns probleminhas aqui. – Serviu uma dose sem gelo.

- Quais? – Se virou para ele recebendo o copo.

- Judith não está muito bem. – Colocou as mãos por dentro do paletó fazendo o paletó escorregar pelos ombros.

Kai mudou o copo de mãos permitindo o paletó sair.

- Max?

- Foi para a Itália e o Tyson foi com ele. – Pegou o paletó e o casaco.

- O cego do nosso amigo já começou a enxergar as coisas com mais clareza. – Tomou um gole e quase gemeu de prazer.

- Acho que estamos tendo uns progressos. – Sorriu vendo as costas tensas relaxarem. – Como foi a reunião?

- Normal. – Não se virou para ele, tomou outro gole. – O que a Judith tem?

- Ela se sentiu mal. – Respondeu com uma leve desconfiança. – Henry não fez nada?

Kai esvaziou o copo e foi até o bar se servir de outra dose, Ray se adiantou e impediu.

- Separei um vinho. – Beijou o ombro. – Se importa?

Kai suspirou, pousou o copo na madeira e tampou a garrafa de uísque a guardando.

- Não.

- Bom, agora me diga o que ele fez. – O puxou até o sofá.

Ocupou-se em servir as duas taças, Kai se fez confortável no sofá olhando a pele morena sobre a luz da lareira.

- Como eu te prometi. – Respondeu. – Ele não encostou em mim e a partir de hoje o novo responsável por isso é o Tala.

- Ele tentou? – Deu a taça para ele e tomou um pouco da própria.

- Sim, ele tentou. – Apoiou o braço no encosto do sofá, Ray se encolheu no sofá se aproximando mais dele. – E eu o coloquei em seu devido lugar.

- Bom saber. – O beijou no canto dos lábios. – Então, agora você é todo meu?

- Hn… - Tomou um gole de café, me perdoa, mas eu tenho que ler uns relatórios, quero tomar um banho.

- Kai você prometeu. – Sentiu a inquietação tinha que ser naquele dia, seu baixo ventre passou o dia todo queimando e o seu controle estava quase no final.

- Eu sei, mas eu tenho que fazer isso. – Tirou o braço e pousou a taça na mesa. – Vou tomar um banho, leio os relatórios aqui assim podemos ficar um pouco juntos, ok?

- Não foi esse o combinado.

- Só me deixa ler os relatórios e assinar ai eu prometo que ficamos juntos o resto da noite. – Se levantou abrindo o colete. – Você pode me deixar à noite toda acordado se você quiser.

Bufou irritado, colocou a taça de vinho sobre a mesa. Levantou e cruzou os braços olhando para Kai.

- Não faz assim. – O segurou pelo queixo e o beijou devagar.

Ray passou os braços pelo pescoço o trazendo para mais perto, mas Kai o segurou pela cintura e o puxou para longe.

- Vou tomar banho.

Tyson tomou um gole do copo de Bourbon que tinha pedido para a comissária de bordo. Max estava encolhido na poltrona ao seu lado, olhou para o loiro que tinha finalmente conseguido dormir. Estalou o pescoço e colocou o copo sobre a mesa na sua frente.

- Por favor. – Chamou a aeromoça. – Você pode me conseguir um coberto e um travesseiro?

A mulher olhou sorrindo para Max e saiu para pegar o que Tyson havia pedido. Com cuidado tentou coloca-lo em uma posição sentada, Max o abraçou pelo pescoço assim que o moveu. Tyson sentiu o rosto esquentar enquanto o homem se aproximou ainda mais do ex-campeão do mundo. Tyson o acomodou como conseguiu na cadeira e tentou se soltar sem acorda-lo, a algum custo conseguiu soltar os braços de seu pescoço.

- Senhor Granger. – A mulher lhe chamou, Tyson se virou recebendo o que tinha pedido.

Ajeitou a cabeça dele sobre o travesseiro, deitou a poltrona e o cobriu, Max resmungou por alguns segundos antes de virar na direção dele, uma de suas mãos repousou na perna do dragão.

Encostou a própria cabeça no encosto da poltrona, a mão repousava próxima a virilha. Sabia que era errado aquilo o amigo estava dormindo, mas não sabia o que estava acontecendo seu corpo estava quente desde que Max tinha lhe abraçado. Com mais dificuldade do que tinha imaginado empurrou a mão de Max para fora de sua perna e virou o copo de Bourbon.

(A/N: Quem quiser apartir de agora é o lemon, se não quiserem ler podem parar por aqui mesmo pois não acontece nada depois, bjs e agradeço a quem leu até aqui.)

Kai estava lendo, sentado com Ray apoiando a cabeça em sua coxa. Olhou para o teto se sentia entediado e Kai estava tão entretido com os papéis da empresa que não parecia muito inclinado em cumprir a promessa, então resolveu que iria cobra-la. Virou-se ficando de bruços, Kai apenas virou mais uma página do relatório. Sentiu-se contrariado, fitou o fogo que crepitava alegremente na lareira. Moveu a cabeça dando um beijo sobre a coxa. Kai não o olhou, continuou entretido com o relatório. Moveu o rosto para mais perto da virilha a beijando, Kai o olhou surpreso, sorriu sabendo que conquistara a atenção dele. Beijou o membro por cima da jeans, esfregou o rosto levemente.

- Ray. – Kai o chamou fechando os olhos. – Agora não.

- Por? – Começou a desabotoar a calça.

- Estamos na sala. – Kai o olhou, Ray o beijava por cima da boxer agora.

- Já viu que horas são? – Retrucou se afastando, tentou tirar o membro da sua prisão. – Estão todos dormindo.

- Então vamos subir? – Pediu sentindo o membro pulsar.

- Prefiro aqui. – Murmurou puxando a calça para baixo.

Kai arqueou o corpo facilitando o trabalho. Beijou a ponta já um pouco molhada e desceu para base a lambendo enquanto ia lhe masturbando. Kai fechou os olhos respirando um pouco mais acelerado. Ray permaneceu onde estava não tinha a menor intenção de ser rápido.

Kai o segurou pelos cabelos, fazendo o abocanhar. Ray gemeu e soltou um suspiro de prazer, mamou igual a um bezerro desmamado. Kai empurrou os quadris contra os lábios grossos, querendo sentir mais daquele calor.

- Huh… gatinho.

Sentiu os jatos quentes enchendo a garganta, bebeu avidamente.

- Senti falta. – Murmurou, tornou a beijar a cabeçorra rosada.

- Hn?

- Não sei o que você tem, mas evitava fazer isso. – Lambeu o pescoço dele. – E você quer mais, ainda está bem duro.

Fez pressão na base, Kai fechou os olhos gemendo. Levantou-se para se livrar da própria roupa. Sentou-se sobre as coxas dele, puxando a camisa de Kai para fora do corpo a jogando atrás do sofá. Curvou-se dando um beijo sobre o ombro dele.

- Faz uma coisa pra mim? – Pediu baixo.

Livrou o pescoço suado dos fios de cabelo e provou a pele salgada.

- Kai? – Gemeu.

- Fala.

- Para com essa mania.

- Mania? – Se afastou confuso.

Agarrou-se aos cabelos dele, mordendo o próprio lábio. O rosto vermelho e a respiração agitada.

- Gatinho. – Afagou o rosto dele.

- Você não… - Parou respirando, o rosto atingindo uma coloração mais vermelha.

- Eu não? – Sorriu, estava gostando daquilo ainda mais pela vergonha do parceiro.

Sentiu-o passar a língua pelo trapézio subindo até a orelha.

- Reclamando por que eu não gozo dentro de você? – Perguntou rouco.

Escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele.

- Me diz o que você quer?

- Você dentro. – Gemeu aproximando os quadris.

- Quando?

- Droga Kai. – Gemeu. – Para de brincar.

- Só quero te agradar, amor.

- Agora. – Suspirou.

- Adoro te dar prazer.

Com as mãos nos quadris o levantou, ajeitando o corpo. Penetrou devagar fazendo Ray jogar a cabeça para traz e gritar.

- Gatinho barulhento. – Sussurrou com um sorriso.

Começou a bater devagar e com força acelerando gradualmente. Ray gritava cada vez que seu ponto doce era atingido e junto pinçava a musculatura.

- Amor. – Chupou a orelha pontuda. – Mudar a posição, esta incomodando.

Gemeu sentindo ele lhe abandonar, Kai levantou e colocou Ray na posição. Ajoelhado no sofá, agarrado ao encosto do mesmo.

- Kai. – Pediu agitando os quadris. – Vem…

Lambeu os lábios, com dois dedos começou a massagear a entrada já um pouco larga. Ray investiu com os quadris, gemendo um pouco irritado.

- Para de brincar. – O olhou sobre o ombro.

Kai o segurou pelos quadris.

- Me mostra o que você quer.

Suspirou, sabia que ele estava se divertindo. Começou a esfregar os quadris, sentindo o membro duro e o tesão ir aumentando. Os dois fecharam os olhos aproveitando a sensação. Kai não se segurou e invadiu o corpo do amado.

- Era isso, né? – Perguntou um pouco mais alto que o gemido que o moreno soltou.

- Mais…

Cravou os dedos nos quadris enquanto se impunha em plena ereção. Os dois corpos se moviam como loucos enquanto os gemidos e gritos vinham da garganta do moreno. Agarrou a própria ereção e começou a golpeá-lo com tanta força quando a que Kai aplicava em seu buraco apertado.

- Eu vou… - Gemeu sentindo os músculos lhe apertarem.

Saiu às pressas, despejando tudo sobre as costas suadas de Ray que se libertou na própria mão.

- Kai. – Resmungou antes de fechar os olhos.

Lutou para se manter em pé, puxando o ar pela boca os olhos semicerrados. Abaixou a cabeça olhando para as costas morenas sujas com sua gosma leitosa. – Ah ele vai reclamar. – Pensou soltando um suspiro.

Abaixou-se limpando as costas com a língua.

- Idiota.

- Como é? – Beijou o ombro.

- Custava você ter feito o que eu pedi? – Se mexeu tentando se sentar e gemendo como efeito.

Kai se sentou ao lado dele e puxou a mão suja, sugando os dedos.

- Você tinha que ser tão grosso? – Gemeu o fato de estar sentado fazia a dor aumentar.

Terminou a limpeza e o olhou levemente incrédulo. Segurando a mão já limpa a levou até o meio de suas pernas, enquanto se inclinava para beijar o pescoço.

- Achei que você gostasse do meu tamanho e da minha grossura. – Sussurrou.

- Eu amo. – Começou a masturba-lo. – Mas você foi muito bruto.

- Você gostou que eu sei. – O puxou pelos cabelos. – E esta doidinho para mais.

- Você vai…?

- Você quer mesmo que eu goze nesse rabo quente? – Suspirou.

- Pervertido.

- Quem esta me tocando que nem doido é você. – Gemeu baixo.

Olhou para a mão. – Tão grande e grosso. – Suspirou.

- Vem gatinho. – O puxou pela cintura. – Vai ser gostoso.

- Quem esta implorando agora?

- Vou fazer gostoso.

- Eu sei que vai. – Mordeu o lábio de Kai. – Como você quer?

Kai ficou em pé e o puxou junto, causando um gemido de dor. O puxou até atrás do sofá, fazendo ele se inclina sobre o encosto. Ray abriu as pernas e esperou, sentiu Kai empurrando, forçando a passagem pelo musculo apertado. A dor e o prazer o fizeram gritar mais uma vez, Kai o preenchia com força e à força. Cada vez que ele entrava a sensação de que iria se romper era a mesma. E quando a próstata o seu delicioso ponto doce era empurrado, um choque vinha pela coluna e as pernas tremiam. Até que ele parou, completamente dentro e pressionando a próstata, gritou e gemeu, mas Kai não se mexeu.

- Não, não, não, não… continua. – Pediu balançando os quadris.

- Quem esta implorando agora? – O prazer pingava em cada letra.

- Kai. – Empinou e empurrou contra o corpo dele.

- Calma gatinho é só você pedir. – Fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio.

Respirou com dificuldade, aquela rocha estava lhe matando, ele tinha que se mexer.

- Idiota. – Falou entre dentes. – Continua… gostoso. – Engasgou.

- Obrigado pelo elogio. – Tornou a bater com vontade, segurou o membro enrijecido de Ray apertando a glande.

Não ia demorar, para nenhum dos dois e não iria lhe negar nada. E não negou, derramou até a ultima gota. Saiu do corpo exausto, o membro flácido pingou uma mistura de esperma e sangue, suspirou e se abaixou podendo sugar o membro ainda rígido de Ray. O sugou até sentir o gosto entre amargo e salgado, sorriu enquanto o limpava.

**XxXxXxXx**

Aos corajosos que leram tudo, minhas desculpas não tenho ideia do que eu tinha na cabeça. Próximo cap demora, volto as aulas hoje e to aqui por que to fazendo birra pra não dormir.  
Bjs e obrigada a todos espero a paciência.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap V

A primeira coisa que sentiu quando acordou foi dor, MUITA dor. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com o peito duro e perfeito de Kai, subia e descia calmamente. Uma das mãos lhe envolvia e a outra segurava um relatório que ele lia calmamente recostado nos travesseiros. Soltou um gemido se pressionando contra o peito dele, Kai subiu a mão que o abraçava pelas costas nuas.

- Não sei o que dói mais minha garganta ou minha bunda. – Falou em voz baixa escondendo o rosto contra o meio do peito dele.

Kai reprimiu o riso e continuou a deslizar os dedos pelas costas dele.

- Meu gatinho estava safado ontem. – Sussurrou dando um beijo no topo dos cabelos negros colocou o relatório sobre a mesinha do lado. – Eu gostei disso.

Ray subiu o rosto até encosta-lo no pescoço de Kai deu uma mordida leve abaixo do queixo.

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrou beijando onde mordeu.

- Eu sei disso. – Se virou o colocando de lado no colchão. – Doendo muito?

- Sim, mas valeu tanto a pena. – Sorriu fechando os olhos.

Os dedos de Kai rastrearão pela cintura descendo até a coxa desnuda.

- Vou sentir falta. – Sussurrou.

Ray abriu os olhos o encarando sem entender. – Do que?

- De quando você for embora. – Estava sério e evitava o olhar nos olhos. – Vou sentir sua falta.

- Não vai ser por muito tempo. – Sorriu acariciando o pescoço dele. – Te prometo isso, eu vou voltar o mais rápido que eu conseguir.

Segurou a mão dele e a beijou apaixonadamente, Ray se mexeu tentando ficar mais perto dele, mas gemeu.

- Uh gatinho. – Se mexeu o colocando de bruços. – Vou cuidar de você.

Sorriu fechando os olhos sentiu o peso da cama sumir. Kai foi até o armário pegando um creme dentro de uma das gavetas, voltou para a cama ajoelhando ao lado do moreno.

- Isso vai aliviar. – Passou um pouco na ponta dos dedos e começou a aplicar.

Ray fechou os olhos sentindo a cremosidade gelada, suspirou quando Kai penetrou um pouco o dedo espalhando bem o creme. Sentiu o beijo que Kai começou a distribuir por suas costas, sorriu mordendo o lábio.

- E eu tenho que trabalhar. – Suspirou se afastando um pouco e olhando as costas morenas. – Deus por que você tem que ser tão tentador?

Inclinou a cabeça exigindo um beijo, Kai se curvou e atendeu o pedido. Gemeu o puxando pelo braço, Kai soltou um riso abafado e se afastou.

- É sério eu tenho que ir.

Ray o empurrou se deitando sobre o peito dele.

- Manhoso. – O abraçou com cuidado.

- Eu olhei ontem a data da minha passagem. – Sussurrou apertando o rosto contra o peito do outro. – Meu voo parte essa tarde.

Kai ficou quieto, tentou não ficar tenso. Ray ergueu a cabeça o olhando, mas ele estava tão vazio de emoções que não dava para lê-lo.

- Eu queria que nossa ultima noite fosse perfeita e que você não ficasse zangado.

Kai o moveu para o lado e se levantou.

- Não faz assim, me escuta. – Levantou atrás dele. – Amor.

Parou na porta do banheiro, Kai lavava o rosto com água gelada. Adiantou-se passando as mãos pelas costas dele.

- Fala comigo.

- Você vai voltar com ela? – Perguntou olhando para a pia.

- O que? – Tentou fazer com que ele virasse, mas o Hiwatari permanecia imóvel. – É claro que não, Kai que ideia é essa?

- Não quero que você volte.

- Eu já te disse eu tenho que ir, mas eu volto.

- Não tenho tanta certeza. – Fechou os olhos puxou o ar com força.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – Deu um passo para trás. – Não pode estar duvidando de nós.

- Não é isso. – Voltou para ele irritado. – Você mesmo já disse que a Mariah não quer te dar o divórcio.

- Eu vou arrancar esse divórcio nem que para isso eu tenha que entrar em um tribunal.

Kai encostou na bancada, olhou para a parede do lado parecendo ainda muito irritado.

- O que te preocupa?

- Que ela te leve pra cama.

Tentou não rir, se adiantou passando os braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Eu não consigo.

- Que?

- Posso contar nos dedos quantas vezes eu e Mariah transamos.

- Sério?

- Nas vezes em que tivemos algo ou eu tinha que pensar em você ou ela misturava algo na minha bebida. – Franziu o cenho tentando lembrar. – O que não me agradava muito.

- E se ela fizer isso e engravidar?

Parou e o olhou sem saber exatamente o que responder, queria ter filhos e Kai sabia disso. Sabia também que se isso acabasse acontecendo ele não conseguiria abandonar o filho, mesmo que isso significasse deixar Kai.

- Não vai acontecer. – Assegurou. – Eu não vou deixar assim como você não deixou o Henry chegar perto de você.

- Ela vai tentar.

Sorriu e o beijou. – Estou vendo um deja-vu?

Max olhou para a mãe que dormia tranquila, a enfermeira tinha lhe assegurado que tinha sido apenas um susto. Seu celular vibrou no bolso o saco e olhou o numero rapidamente deu uma olhada em volta querendo saber se tinha alguém, mas estava sozinho.

- Sim?

_- Senhor Tate? – A voz forte e profunda. – Sou o detetive Ishibashi._

- Sim o senhor Kon já me deixou de aviso. – Abaixou a voz. – Ele já lhe deixou a par do assunto?

_- Sim, estou ligando para avisar que o senhor tem sorte eu estava na Espanha quando o senhor Kon me ligou._

- Entendo e quando o senhor vai poder vir para a Itália?

_- Já estou nela meu jovem, só preciso que o senhor me envie alguma foto do alvo e o nome completo o resto o senhor pode deixar comigo._

- Certo eu posso enviar uma foto pelo celular e com relação ao seu pagamento?

_- Não vou cobrar. – Podia ouvir o riso. – Essa será por conta da casa._

- Eu insisto.

_- Não, não esse será um favor pessoal para o Ray. – Falou mais firme. – Me envie o combinado e eu já irei começar o trabalho._

- Certo muito obrigado.

Fechou o celular e respirou fundo, teria que arranjar uma foto de Hillary isso seria fácil. Tyson entrou carregando uma bandeja com dois cafés e um saquinho com sanduiches.

- Aqui, você não pode ficar de estômago vazio. – Colocou no colo do loiro. – Já liguei para o Kai, mas o celular dele está dando desligado.

- Ray deve estar o deixando ocupado. – Sorriu pegando um dos copos.

- Eu espero que ele se lembre que o bilhete é para hoje.

Rolou os olhos para cima, estava de boca cheia, mastigou rápido e engoliu.

- Já falou com Hillary?

Fez uma careta e negou com a cabeça.

- Por quê?

- Não quero brigar. – Encolheu os ombros. – E a Judith é mais importante.

- Está tudo sobre controle. – Resmungou.

- Você quer leva-la para a América? – Mudou de assunto. – Eu posso providenciar isso.

- Seria ótimo, mas ela não vai querer.

- Quem não vai querer? – A voz de Judith junto com um leve sorriso. – Max.

- Mãe. – Se levantou atrapalhado correu para o lado da cama. – Que susto.

- Você não deveria ter vindo. – Lhe censurou. – Seu trabalho.

- A senhora é mais importante. – Tyson se aproximou pousando a mão no ombro de Max. – E digamos que o chefe dele é bonzinho e deu uma folga.

- Tyson, como você está? – Sorriu para o dragão.

- Aliviado agora que a senhora está bem. – O sorriso se alargou. – Vou deixa-los conversando.

_Parados olhando os aviões, Ray se encostou discretamente nele._

_- Eu vou voltar. – Sussurrou segurando a mão._

_- Eu sei. – Virou o rosto olhando em volta._

_Sentiu algo ser forçado em sua mão quando olhou o tigre se aquecia sobre seu toque._

_-Driger? – O olhou._

_- Fica com ele. – Sorriu querendo lhe tocar. – Eu garanto que volto amor._

_Kai colocou a mão dento do paletó e pegou Dranzer dentro do bolso interno._

_- Então fica com ela. – Colocou o pião na mão dele._

Já tinha se passado um mês desde que voltara a China e não tinha conseguido falar com ele nem por um minuto. Sentiu o estômago dar outra cambalhota, gemeu massageando a barriga antes de correr para o banheiro.

- Ray-Ray. – Mariah abriu a porta do apartamento, ouviu o barulho vindo do banheiro. – De novo amor.

Ray encostou-se na parede gelada, massageou a barriga mais um pouco. Mariah apareceu na porta lhe olhando com pena, andou até estar ao lado dele.

- Só pode ter sido algo que você comeu. – Tirou os cabelos negros e suados da testa.

- Infecção intestinal por quase duas semanas? – Ele se levantou sem esconder a raiva por ela estar ali. – E sem diarreia?

Ligou a torneira e começou a tirar aquele gosto horrível da boca.

- Eu liguei para o Lee ele já deve estar vindo. – Ela tentou lhe fazer um carinho, mas Ray a repeliu. – Não me trata desse jeito.

- Então assina a porcaria do divórcio. – A olhou irritado. – Agora de preferencia.

- Eu quero uma segunda chance. – Ela tentou se abraçar a ele, mas Ray a empurrou e foi para a sala.

Jogou-se no sofá abraçando a barriga, começou a pensar no que poderia ter lhe causado tanto mal. Uma coisa lhe veio à cabeça: "Mas você foi muito bruto".

Não poderia ter… poderia?

Lee entrou acompanhado por Mariah.

- Preciso falar com você a sós. – Ray se levantou, olhou para Mariah. – A sós.

- Vou limpar o banheiro. – Ela fungou e saiu.

- Senta. – Lee pegou a maleta. – Que infecção em meu amigo.

- Não é infecção. – Olhou para a porta do banheiro e abaixou a voz. – Lembra-se da lenda?

- Qual delas?

- Sobre homens que podem engravidar. – Abaixou ainda mais a voz.

Lee ficou parado e quieto olhando o amigo, olhou para a direção em que a irmã tinha saído.

- Você está querendo dizer que…

Ray o interrompeu pegando Dranzer.

- Hiwatari? Sério?

- Não faz essa cara de quem não sabia. – Tornou a guardar o pião.

- Olha deu pra perceber quando fomos te buscar. – Passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Ela já sabe?

- Não, mas eu já estou farto disso. – Suspirou. – Tenho que voltar para a Rússia.

- Ele já sabe?

- Não eu descobri quase agora. – Tampou o rosto com as mãos. – Mas ficar longe dele esta me matando.

- Não acredito que vou falar isso, mas arruma as suas coisas eu vou conseguir duas passagens para a Rússia. – Levantou-se.

- Você vai comigo?

- Acha mesmo que vou deixar o meu irmão nas mãos dos médicos de lá? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Que nunca viram isso na vida?

- E você já viu?

- Você ficou afastado muito tempo da vila. – Pousou a mão no ombro dele. – Me deixa ir com você?

- Obrigado. – Levantou abraçando Lee. – Ela vai enlouquecer.

- Quando ela entender que não tem volta ela vai se conformar.

Correu para o quarto e jogou sua mala sobre a cama, começou a tirar todas as roupas do armário.

- Onde você vai? – Mariah apareceu na porta.

- Estou me mudando. – Pegou mais roupas. – Assina o divórcio de uma vez?

- Você está me deixando?

- Eu já te deixei Mariah, quando sai da vila a primeira vez.

Kai estava deitado na cadeira, olhando o teto, fazia um movimento mecânico com a mão e a caneta. Tala empurrou a porta e entrou furioso.

- Há um mês ele me disse que voltaria no final de semana. – Rosnou andando até Kai que não o olhou. – Há um mês Kai.

- Não fala tanto escândalo. – Resmungou ainda encarando o teto.

- O que você sabe Kai?

- Ele me pediu dinheiro emprestado. – Deu de ombros. – Só sei isso e ele também não me deu mais noticias.

Tala gemeu se sentando na cadeira, cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Kai finalmente olhou para o ruivo ele parecia realmente muito mal, as olheiras sobre os olhos, os ombros baixos. Toda aquela pose de superioridade estava no chão.

- Não fica assim, ele deve ter um bom motivo. – Se levantou e foi até ele. – Tala.

O ruivo se levantou e abraçou Kai, tentando arranjar algum conforto.

- E se ele me deixou?

- Ele não é louco. – Sussurrou também abraçando o ruivo. – Calma Tala.

- Odeio ficar longe dele. – Fungou apoiando o rosto no ombro dele. – Aquele brutamontes idiota.

- Que você ama de paixão é eu sei. – Tentou faze-lo sorrir. – Vamos Tala, Bryan não teria colocado uma aliança na sua mão se não quisesse realmente ficar com você.

- E se ele estiver em perigo? – Olhou dentro dos olhos carmim.

- Tala se acalme. – O segurou pelos ombros. - Ok? Eu vou mandar alguém atrás do Bryan se isso te acalma.

- Posso ir? – Pediu.

Kai ficou quieto, Tala estava meio inútil pensando tanto em Bryan.

- Pode, arruma as suas coisas e pode pegar o jato da empresa.

Tala o abraçou com força e colocou um beijo na bochecha de Kai.

- Se você precisar de qualquer coisa me procura ok? – Falou olhando o ruivo sair.

- Eu te amo. – O ruivo abriu a porta e saiu.

Suspirou e se sentou na cadeira que o ruivo estava antes, olhou para a mesa o retrato que estava ali. Era a foto do primeiro campeonato deles, seus olhos pousaram no moreno que sorria satisfeito.

- Por que você não me liga? – Murmurou. – E por que não me atente?

Mordeu o lábio uma das mãos estava pousada sobre a barriga, Lee tinha ido mandar as bagagens.

- Será que você vai gostar dessa surpresa? – Olhou para baixo. – Vamos conseguir ter os nossos filhos.

- Ele vai adorar. – Lee murmurou se sentando ao lado dele. – Como pretende contar?

- Ainda não pensei nisso. – Sorriu sem graça. – Eu ainda tenho minhas duvidas se ele vai gostar.

- Por que ele não gostaria?

- Quando falamos em filhos ele disse que poderíamos adotar, mas eu acho que ele falou isso por que eu quero ter filhos.

- Eu acho que ele vai entrar em choque primeiro. – Soltou uma risada. – Mas depois ele vai adorar a ideia.

- E se…

- Ele vai gostar. – Falou firme. – Se ele não gostar deixa que eu me acerto com ele.

- Muito corajoso você. – Riu. – Você parece que aceitou bem.

Lee olhou para o lado antes de responder. – O que você quer que eu faça? Que te de uma porrada e tire as crianças?

- Crianças?

- Costumam ser mais se uma. – Acenou com a cabeça. – É o nosso lado meio gato.

Mordeu o lábio de novo e abraçou a barriga. Filhos.

Kai chegou em casa, foi direto para o bar. Jogou o casaco e a maleta sobre a poltrona, as chaves no balcão do bar. Pegou a garrafa de vidro e um copo começou a se servir quando sentiu as mãos tatearem seu abdômen e o beijo no seu pescoço.

- Quer a Dranzer de volta? – Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Virou tão rápido que Ray se assustou, o puxou pela cintura e tomou seus lábios com fome. Ray sorriu durante o beijo o segurando pelos cabelos enquanto correspondia com o mesmo entusiasmo.

- Você entrou tão cego que nem me viu sentado no sofá. – Encostou a testa na dele sorrindo. – Dia cansativo?

- Mês cansativo. – O puxou com mais vontade. – Por que não me atendeu?

- Mariah sumiu com o meu celular. – Rolou os olhos e mordeu o lábio dele. – Deus como eu senti sua falta.

- Vamos subir? – Olhou para a porta. – Ou você quer relembrar a nossa ultima noite.

Sentiu que ele ia lhe empurrando para o sofá soltou uma risada. Kai o deitou no sofá e se deitou por cima dele o beijando no pescoço.

- Espera. – O empurrou pelo peito de leve. – Não quer tomar um banho?

- Estou fedendo?

- Não amor, estou falando para você tomar banho e relaxar e então podemos ficar juntos um pouco. – Acariciou o rosto de Kai. – Você tirou a barba?

- Você não gostava. – Encolheu os ombros. – E não me faz falta.

- Sinceramente? – Ergueu um pouco o dorso se aproximando dos lábios de Kai. – Eu gostava quando você me beijava nas costas e a sua barba me arranhava.

- Não faço a barba amanhã. – Estava hipnotizado pelos lábios dele.

Soltou mais uma risada. – Vai tomar banho e relaxar.

Parou escutando o barulho d'água batendo contra o corpo do Hiwatari. Sorriu, talvez devesse contar agora.

- Kai?

- Oi. – A voz veio por de traz do box escuro.

- Melhor.

- Um pouco, por quê?

- Lembra quando você disse que queria tudo comigo? – Encostou-se na madeira, o ouviu desligar o chuveiro e abrir a porta.

Kai saiu do chuveiro, o olhou com um pouco de curiosidade enquanto apanhava a toalha para se enxugar.

- Lembro. O que você esta pensando gatinho?

- Já disse que você fica muito sexy com o corpo todo molhado e que essa toalha é totalmente dispensável. – O tom malicioso, enquanto o sorriso se espalhava pelos lábios.

- Já entendi o que você quer. – Se aproximou o puxando pelo pescoço.

- Na verdade. – Virou o rosto com um sorriso maroto. – Quero conversar com você.

Kai o olhou com os lábios entreabertos, os olhos arderam de curiosidade. Ray o puxou até a cama.

- Sobre o que quer conversar? – Se sentou ao lado dele.

- Realmente não me concentro com você usando esses trajes. – Moveu a mão na direção da toalha.

- Ok. – O segurou. – O assunto é sério, para você estar dando tantas voltas.

- Bem… - Começou segurando o sorriso. – Na minha vila, existiam algumas lendas sobre os homens de determinadas famílias.

- Hn…

- Minha família é uma dessas. – Olhou para as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos. – Neko-jiins, é como chamamos esses homens, eles tem um olfato, visão, tato e audição mais apurados.

- Hn… meu neko. – Murmurou se curvando, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço moreno. – E?

- Uma dessas lendas. – Fechou os olhos sentindo as caricias um pouco mais entusiasmada de Kai. – É sobre a preservação do nosso povo.

- Interessante. – Sussurrou, antes de retornar as carícias.

- Esses homens, os neko-jiins podem… - Suspirou quando o beijo subiu para a parte atrás da orelha. -… engravidar.

Kai se afastou o rosto desprovido de qualquer emoção, ficaram em silêncio até Kai o quebrar:

- Acho que não entendi.

- Amor…

- Ray, é biologicamente impossível um homem engravidar. – Se afastou um pouco incrédulo. – Precisa de um óvulo e um espermatozoide.

- Amor. – O segurou pelo rosto. – Calma.

Correu os dedos pelos cabelos molhados, o olhou e soltou um suspiro.

- Não gostou? – Se sentiu inseguro, mordeu o lábio e o soltou.

Suspirou, dando um beijo na testa do moreno.

- Eu só estou um pouco assustado, só isso.

Abraçou as pernas, encostando o queixo no joelho.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. – Resmungou chateado.

Sorriu e se deitou o puxando com si. O prendeu em seus braços, com um sorriso largo, raramente visto.

- Então eu realmente vou ter tudo com você.

- Não está chateado? – Apoiou o queixo no peito molhado do amante.

- Chateado não é a palavra. – Soltou uma risada baixa. – Eu não esperava ter filhos agora.

- Eu sei.

- Eu te adoro. – Colocou a mão em concha no rosto dele. – E eu vou amar ter um milhão de filhos com você.

- Um milhão não, mas com certeza mais de um. – Sorriu.

- Hã?

- Meu lado gato amor. – Se sentou na cama, acariciando o peito dele. – Provavelmente teremos mais de um.

- Gêmeos? – Arqueou as duas sobrancelhas se sentando. – Mais alguma surpresa?

- Hn? – Agora vinha à outra parte crítica. – Mariah não assinou o divórcio.

- Isso eu já esperava. – Rolou os olhos para o teto. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Lee está aqui.

- Que?

- Ele sabe o que fazer na minha situação Kai, por favor, não faz essa cara.

- Eu posso pagar os melhores obstetras do mundo.

- Algum sabe alguma coisa de gravidez masculina? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Vai amor, ele aceitou nós dois quer a nossa felicidade e a saúde dos nossos filhos.

- Ray. – Kai o puxou para o seu colo. – Mariah vai acabar aparecendo aqui.

O abraçou pelo pescoço dando um beijo no ombro.

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu só quero você.

Tala estava sentado na poltrona em frente a cama, as pernas cruzadas e os braços repousados nos braços da mesma. Mastigava a língua e olhava pela milésima vez no relógio, já passava da meia-noite.

Bryan entrou no quarto, colocou as chaves na cômoda enquanto puxava o blazer para fora e afrouxava a gravata.

- Cansado, amor? – Tala apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos.

Bryan endireitou a cabeça e respirou fundo antes de se levantar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Tala? – Perguntou jogando o terno na banqueta aos pés da cama e se sentando nela para retirar os sapatos.

- Bem, a um mês você me disse que voltaria no final de semana. – Sorriu debochando. – E foi muita burrice da sua parte não ter mudado de hotel.

- Eu não disse que ia voltar no final de semana daquela semana. – Argumentou desabotoando os punhos da camisa.

- Não me enrole Bryan. – Rosnou se levantando. – Por que você não volta pra casa?

- Estou resolvendo alguns problemas. – Suspirou. – Não faça drama.

- Não estou fazendo drama, só quero saber por que o meu noivo esta fora de casa a quase 3 meses e não me dá o mínimo de explicações. – Começou a ficar vermelho.

Bryan se levantou o segurando pelos braços com violência.

- O que você esta insinuando? – Rosnou apertando suas mãos no corpo dele.

- Me diga você Bryan.

O puxou para si o beijando violentamente, Tala tentou empurra-lo, mas Bryan o segurou com mais força.

- Não insinue que eu estou tento um caso. – Os olhos lilases estavam furiosos, o jogou sobre a cama.

Começou a desabotoar a blusa. Tala rosnou tentando chuta-lo, mas Bryan o segurou e jogou a perna para o lado.

- Bryan. – Se sentou, mas o lavanda o empurrou de volta para o colchão.

- Não ouse duvidar de mim Ivanov. – Rosnou no rosto dele. – Eu tenho um excelente motivo para ficar longe de você, ou você realmente acha que eu faria esse sacrifício atoa?

- Não me faça de tolo, Bryan.

- Então não duvide do meu caráter. – Devolveu.

Tala encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, Bryan colocou um beijo no pescoço dele.

- Droga é horrível ficar sem você. – O Kuznetsov resmungou. – Esses últimos meses foram uma porcaria.

- Bryan…

- Depois. – Sussurrou o beijando. – Vamos ficar juntos um pouco.

Abriu os olhos e bocejou, se sentou reprimindo o leve gemido. Olhou para o lado Bryan dormia tranquilamente, sorriu se levantando e caçando suas boxers para colocar. Pegou a camisa social branca e a colocou, deixando aberta. Foi até o telefone e pediu o serviço de quarto.

Kai saiu do banheiro terminando de dar o nó da gravata, Ray estava dormindo de bruços na cama.

- Gatinho. – Chamou acariciando os cabelos dele deu um beijo no topo dos cabelos negros. – Ray.

- Hn? – Abriu os olhos sonolento. – Odeio acordar cedo.

- Sério eu nem sei disso? – Sorriu de leve. – Eu estou indo.

- Já comeu? – Se espreguiçou sentando.

- Durante essa madrugada. – Sorriu mais abertamente, recebeu um olhar astuto.

- Esta tão sociável que me assusta. – O beijou no rosto. – Você não vai para o escritório sem comer nada.

- Claro amor. – O observou se levantar.

- Ah antes que eu esqueça. – Parou na porta do banheiro e o olhou. - Henry?

- O que tem ele?

- Onde ele está?

- Não faço a mínima ideia. – Sorriu. – Ele não cuida mais da minha conta, mandou um assessor júnior resolver tudo.

- Acho bom.

Tala terminou de arrumar a mesa e olhou para o noivo ainda dormindo.

- Bry. – O chamou esfregando seu peito. – Bry acorde.

Abriu os olhos e piscou por alguns instantes antes de puxa-lo para baixo.

- Bryan o café está na mesa. – Sussurrou enquanto ele o prendia embaixo de si. – Não, não é hora de dormir.

- Só mais um pouquinho. – Pediu.

- Não, você tem que me explicar algumas coisas lembra? – O empurrou para cima. – Acorda Bryan.

- Tá acordei. – Se levantou, bagunçou os cabelos.

Foi até o armário e pegou uma calça de moletom a colocando.

- Satisfeito? – Perguntou bocejando.

Tala começou a servir o prato dele e logo em seguida se sentou servindo o próprio.

- Encontrei meus pais. – Falou do nada enquanto espetava uma salsicha.

- Você o que? – Parou na hora que ia servir o café na xícara.

- Encontrei meus pais. – Repetiu o olhando. – Minha mãe está doente, meu pai é um bêbado.

- Por que você não me ligou eu teria vindo.

- Meu pai é um machista idiota. – Balançou a cabeça tomando um gole da própria xícara. – Eu tinha uma irmã mais velha.

- Tinha?

- Morreu há três anos atrás. – Pousou os talheres e entrelaçou os dedos na frente do rosto. – Eu tenho um sobrinho.

Tala ficou em silencio absorvendo tudo o que ele disse, sua mente começou a se familiarizar com a situação.

- Você disse que sua mãe está doente?

- Sim está. – Suspirou. – Eu tenho tentado arranjar médicos e soluções para a situação dela, mas ela não tem cura.

- Sinto amor. – Segurou o braço dele. – E agora?

- Eu quero a guarda do garoto, já dei entrada no pedido.

- O que Bryan?

- Me escuta só por um segundo, meu pai melhor o desgraçado que ofereceu metade dos genes para a minha concepção. – Correu a mão pelos cabelos. – Ele é violento, bate na minha mãe e no garoto.

- Bry.

- Tala nós sabemos o que é ser maltratados e humilhados todos os dias. – Apertou a mão do ruivo. – Me apoia vamos criar esse garoto, dar uma chance a ele.

- Quantos anos ele tem?

- Fez 15 semana passada.

- 15? – Assobiou. – É um grande passo amor.

- Eu sei, mas eu não posso simplesmente dar as costas e ignorar o fato que ele existe.

Tala olhou para o próprio prato e sorriu.

- Quando vou conhecer o meu sobrinho?

Bryan sorriu.

Max estava lendo um livro, estava cansado, já passava do meio dia. O monitor do computador piscou lhe alertando que tinha um e-mail novo.

Fechou o livro marcando a página, abriu o e-mail e sentiu seu estômago dar um solavanco.

Era uma foto de Hillary agarrada nos beiços de um homem loiro, desceu mais um pouco e viu outra foto sabia muito bem quem era aquele homem. Enrique Tornatore.

- Não acredito. – Recostou-se na cadeira. – Mas que merda.

Tala esperava no carro enquanto Bryan havia subido para falar com a mãe. Estava impaciente pelo que tinha conseguido entender ele ainda não tinha contado sua opção sexual e nem muitas coisas do seu passado. O pai era quem tinha o dado para a adoção sem a permissão da mãe.

Bryan desceu as escadas esfregando as mãos.

- Como foi? – Pediu saindo de dentro do carro.

- Ela ficou um pouco abalada, mas está disposta a te conhecer. – Sorriu para ele o segurando pelas mãos. – O menino está com ela.

- Ele não é menor de idade? – Perguntou enquanto andavam para dentro do hospital.

- Nada que o dinheiro não resolva. – Sussurrou. – Por isso pedi dinheiro ao Kai, não queria tirar da nossa conta por que sabia que você ia notar.

A senhora estava deitada, era magra de mais. Os cabelos lilases como os do filho eram ralos e finos de mais, ela parecia estar conversando com um garoto. Magricelo parecia que não comia o suficiente, os cabelos da cor de Bryan vinham na altura do ombro cobrindo o transversal que ele tinha na orelha, o piercing na sobrancelha assim como algumas espinhas.

- Mãe. – Bry a chamou enquanto entrava, Tala estava com a mão em seu ombro. – Este é o Tala.

- Olá. – Ela sorriu fraca. – Então é este o rapaz. Eu me chamo Jelena.

- Prazer. – Beijou a mão da senhora.

- E esse é o meu sobrinho, Luka. – Bryan indicou o garoto.

- Prazer. – Estendeu a mão, mas o menino o ignorou olhando para fora.

Retirou o pen-drive do computador do café e se levantou pegando o late que bebia. Saiu da cafeteria e colocou os óculos de sol, se aproximou de uma lixeira e jogou o pen-drive e as luvas lá dentro.

- Max? – A voz feminina um tanto alterada saltou aos seus ouvidos.

- Hey Hill. – Se virou com um sorriso. – Achei que já tinha voltado para o Japão.

- Não, vou ficar por mais algum tempo. – O abraçou com um pouco de receio. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Minha mãe está doente infelizmente. – O sorriso morreu em seus lábios. – Então eu estou aqui cuidando dela.

- Tyson deixou isso?

- Claro, na verdade ele ficou aqui comigo por uma semana. – Sorriu mais abertamente. – É claro ele não quis atrapalhar o seu trabalho.

- Ah. – Tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

- Hillary. – O homem loiro e forte apareceu segurando dois expressos.

- Enrique. – Max sorriu estendendo a mão. – Quanto tempo não nos vemos.

**XxXxXx**

Não sei vocês, mas estou com tanto orgulho do Maxie *-*  
O que mais tenho para dizer? Ah sim, tenho duas fics novas postadas aqui no site Kotek e Day after today.  
Espero que apreciem as novas tanto quanto gostam dessa. Bjs e até a próxima.


End file.
